cursed souls
by WHITE WOLF 678
Summary: despues de lo ocurrido en la mansion de trinity haunted... oviblion decidio ir en busca de todos los fallecidos en la mansion maldita... pero ahora... su mision sera un poco mas complicada... con aliados un tanto mas complejos...
1. reuniendo al equipo

_Han pasado semanas desde que me reencarnaron aquí… finalmente logre recordar lo que ocurrió aquella noche… cuando ellos me dijeron que Kenny me había ayudado, yo no entendí como…. Resulto ser que el es un estudiante de magia negra… sabe tomar un alma de un cuerpo y tiene la capacidad de meterla en otro vacio, regresando a la vida a quien el quiera… Tarot me menciono que el tiene un precio para ese tipo de cosas… pero nunca me quizo decir ''cual precio''…_

Tarot: *abre la puerta de la habitación* hola… ya regre…  
>Ovi: *Se ve caminando por el suelo con la nariz pegada a este*<br>Tarot: *se queda viéndolo extrañáda* emmm…  
>Ovi: … *se detiene, seguido de voltear a ver a Tarot* emmm…<br>Tarot: que… que estas haciendo? –pregunta extrañáda-  
>Ovi: emm… no lo se… es solo… emmm…<br>Tarot: pff.. *da una ligera sonrisa a la vez que se cubria el hocico con su pata* estabas.. jeje… olfateando?  
>Ovi: haaa no se… -comienza a decir molesto a la vez que se sentaba con los brazos cruzados- desde que llegue aquí me empeze a sentir raro…<br>Tarot: jeje… espera.. raro? –pregunta confundida- como que raro?  
>Ovi: bueno… para empezar, ahora camino con dos patas y no cuatro como suele ser… no tengo mis alas y mi oído no es tan fino como cuando era un Pegaso… además.. *levanta la nariz empezando a olfatear de nuevo* HAY ALGO AQUÍ QUE ME ESTA MOLESTANDO! –grita furioso, seguido de tirarse de nuevo a cuatro patas para seguir olfateando-<br>Tarot: y que es lo que te esta molestando?  
>Ovi: para empezar… es esta maldita nariz que tienen ustedes lo perros! *se sienta de nuevo en el suelo tapándose la nariz* como es que le haces para no estar oliendo cosas?!<br>Tarot: pues en realidad.. yo también huelo lo mismo que tu.. pero el que tu lo estes siguiendo es que es un aroma desconocido para ti.. ya vez que los primeros días no te me quitabas de encima olfateándome…  
>Ovi: bueno si pero… aahh…. Entonces si comenzare a ignorar los aromas que hay aquí… de quien o de que es ese aroma que huelo y no conozco?<br>Tarot: pues.. no se… *comienza a olfatear*es… *sorprendida, abre los ojos como platos al notar el aroma del que hablaba Oviblion* _es el aroma de Kenny!..._ *baja la cabeza dejando verle una expresión de terror*  
>Ovi: *Ve a Tarot* oye.. estas bien?<br>Tarot: …  
>Ovi: *Se para frente a ella y la toma de los hombros* Tarot!<br>Tarot: AHH! –grita aterrada poniendo sus patas frente a ella-  
>Ovi: que te pasa?<br>Tarot: … _aahh.._gahh.. *se cubre el rostro con sus patas* no quiero recordarlo.. no.. solo... gahh…  
>Ovi: ya, tranquila… *la jala hacia el abrazándola* relájate…<p>

_Valla mañana… mi nariz me tuvo vuelto loco todo el tiempo que estuve ahí… pero… tal desesperación por eso.. me hizo darme cuenta de otra cosa… dos cosas… para ser exactos…_

Ovi: *comienza a tocar una puerta*  
>Tarot: porque teníamos que venir aquí? –le pregunta un tanto triste y atemorizada-<br>Ovi: necesito un mapa… y solo este tipo lo va a tener –le contesta indiferente sin parar de tocar la puerta-  
>Tarot: como estas tan seguro?... yo talvez lo tenga.. solo necesitamos buscar y …<br>Ovi: *para de tocar la puerta* porfavor Tarot… *voltea a verla* eres una médium… tu mundo es entre aquí y el cielo… yo necesito ir al infierno… entiendes?  
>Tarot: *baja la cabeza apenada* si…<br>Ovi: bien.. *regresa a ver la puerta y toca de nuevo, se escucha un fuerte golpe dentro de la casa* _uuh?  
><em>Kenny: *abre la puerta y saca la cabeza* quien? *Ve a Oviblion* aahh… eres tu… que quieres? –le pregunta un tanto molesto-  
>Ovi: oye Kenny.. queria pedirte un favor…<br>Kenny: que lastima… yo no hago favores *comienza a cerrar la puerta*  
>Ovi: *Detiene la puerta con su pata* escucha infeliz… no me importa si haces o no favores.. me vas a ayudar quieras o no! –le comienza a decir amenazante-<br>Kenny: aaa si?... y porque crees que yo te ayudaría?  
>Ovi: porque si no lo haces… puedo volver de tu lujosa vida… la mayor pesadilla que puedas llegar a imaginar… <em>uuh?!<em> *comienza a olfatear*  
>Kenny: si como no… *jala la puerta, haciendo que Oviblion se desbalancee, seguido de empujarla nuevamente con fuerzas golpeando a Oviblion en el rostro y lanzándolo hacia atrás*<br>Ovi: AHH! *cae de espaldas*  
>Tarot: OVIBLION! *corre hacia el* estas bien?!<br>Ovi: *toma a Tarot del collar y la jala hacia el* que… fue lo que te hizo Tarot?! –le dice furioso viéndola con gran odio-  
>Tarot: QUEE?!<br>Ovi: *la empuja sentándola en el suelo, seguido de volver a jalarla hacia el* _el aroma en tu habitación es el mismo que salio de la casa de Kenny…. _–le comienza a decir furioso entre dientes- _y en este momento… me vas a decir _QUE_ fue lo que paso!_  
>Tarot: … *Baja la cabeza y las orejas tristemente*<br>Ovi: y bien? –le vuelve a preguntar mas tranquilo, soltándole el collar-  
>Tarot: <em>lo que hacemos tu y yo… es lo que el hizo… sin que yo aceptara….<em> –le confeso en voz baja.. dejando caer una lagrima por su rostro-

_ahora se porque Tarot se sentía atemorizada al estar cercas de el… pero ahora el… va a temer el acercarse a mi…_

Kenny: *escucha que tocan la puerta* aahh.. QUIEN ES?! –grita desde adentro de su casa sin moverse de su lugar- CON UN CARAJO QUIEN ES?! -vuelve a gritar al no recibir respuesta y continuar escuchando la puerta- _aahh maldición! _ *Se levanta del piso y camina a la puerta* ESPERO NO SEAS TU OTRA VEZ OV…_ *_se ve como un pedazo de la puerta se rompe dejando ver un puño entrando por este* PERO QUE?! –grita aterrado, seguido de correr a la puerta y abrirla- QUE CARAJ…GAHHH! –vuelve a gritar a la vez que salía volando hacia atrás al recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara-  
>Ovi: *entra por la puerta* maldito animal… TE MATARE! –le grita furioso a la vez que corre hacia el, lo toma del collar y lo levanta sujetándolo contra la pared- ERES UN INFELIZ MALDITA ESCORIA! –le continua gritando furioso-<br>Kenny: _je…_ -exclama confiado, seguido de poner su pata en el pecho de Oviblion- no te hagas el fuerte Oviblion… solo eres un simple mortal… -comienza a decirle tranquilo mientras su mano se comenzaba a meter en el pecho de Oviblion-  
>Ovi: <em>y justo ahora… me doy cuenta de esto…<em> -se dijo a si mismo sorprendido a la vez que bajaba la cabeza-  
>Kenny: jeje… <em>uhh!<em> Donde… donde esta! –le pregunta sorprendido y algo asustado-  
>Ovi: <em>lo siento…<em> -le dice en voz baja, seguido de levantar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos-  
>Tarot: *entra corriendo por la puerta* OVIBLION! –le grita aterrada, seguido de bajar la mirada para ver a un otra chica, una chow-chow, de pelaje color crema, recostada boca abajo en el suelo sin moverse- O POR DIOS! –grita aterrada a la vez que corría hacia ella-<br>Ovi: *voltea con Tarot y ve a la chow-chow en el suelo, viendo unas gotas de sangre en el suelo alrededor de ella, y sintiendo en el ambiente un aroma conocido* … *Voltea a ver a Kenny de nuevo* _yo no poseo un alma que puedas robar…  
><em>Kenny: que?! –pregunta aterrado-  
>Ovi: *con su otra pata toma el brazo de Kenny y lo saca de su pecho, seguido de tomarlo de la muñéca y comenzar a girarle la mano lastimándosela*<br>Kenny: GAAHH! SUELTAME INFELIZ! –comienza a gritar adolorido mientras Oviblion continuaba girándole la muñéca-  
>Ovi: <em>y asi como yo no tengo un alma …<em> -se dijo a si mismo a la vez que soltaba el brazo de Kenny, y hacia su propio brazo hacia atrás listo para dar un golpe-TU NO TIENES CORAZON! –grito furioso a la vez que clavaba con fuerzas su puño en el pecho de Kenny, dejando brotar una gran cantidad de sangre-  
>Tarot: *voltea aterroizada a ver a Oviblion, observando como la iris roja de sus ojos comenzaba a tomar un color rojo brillante, asi como también, por su brazo comenzaba a correr una gran cantidad de sangre… asi como también Kenny poco a poco comenzaba a quedarse quieto*<br>Ovi: no se para que te brindaron con esto… *mueve un poco su brazo*  
>Kenny: GAAHH! –comenzó a gritar con fuerzas por el dolor-<br>Ovi: si de todos modos… NUNCA LO UTILIZAS! –grito furioso a la vez que arrancaba el corazón de Kenny de su pecho, seguido de soltar el collar de Kenny dejándolo caer al suelo-  
>Kenny: …<br>Tarot: *observa con terror a Oviblion y Kenny*  
>Ovi: *camina hacia un estante cercano* tienes muchas cosas interesantes aquí Kenny… -comienza a decir con una voz fría revisando entre los estantes sin soltar el corazón aun latente- y me alegra que asi sea… *toma una caja pequeñá, seguido de caminar hacia Kenny nuevamente y tirarla frente a el sobre el charco de sangre que ahí se encontraba*<br>Kenny: *levanta la cabeza un poco observando la caja, una caja de madera, cubica, color blanca con un pentagrama completo dibujado en cada cara de esta* _no… eso no….  
><em>Ovi: ooo si.. *abre la caja* eso si… *deja caer el corazón de Kenny dentro de esta, seguido de cerrarla y lanzarla hacia atrás*  
>tarot: *ve la caja con terror* q-que es eso?!<br>Ovi: *levanta nuevamente a Kenny del collar, viéndose su pecho sin ningúna herida* Tarot… -le dice tranquilo sin voltear a verla-  
>Tarot: *voltea con Oviblion* s-si?<br>Ovi: toma a esa chica…. Y salgan de aquí…  
>Tarot: que?... porque?! –le pregunta aterrada-<br>Ovi: GAAHH! *grita furioso a la vez que estrellaba a Kenny contra el suelo y lo pateaba con fuerzas en el rostro, seguido de que este se sujetara la cara con sus patas por el dolor y comenzara a gritar por el mismo*  
>Tarot: O POR DIOS SIGUE VIVO?! –grita aterrada saltando hacia atrás-<br>Ovi: *se queda quieto parado junto a Kenny, seguido de voltear a ver a Tarot* porfavor Tarot…. sal de aquí… y llévate a esa chica…  
>Tarot: …<br>Ovi: ella esta viva… solo esta inconciente… *voltea a ver a Kenny* salgan de aquí porfavor…  
>Tarot: s-s-si… -responde aterrada, seguido de levantar a la chow-chow del brazo y comenzar a caminar hacia afuera de la casa cargándola-<br>Kenny: gaahh!... eso… eso duele!... –decía adolorido en el suelo-  
>Ovi: *lo toma una oreja*<br>Kenny: GAAHH SUELTAME! –le grita aterrado, poniendo sus patas sobre la de Oviblion intentando liberarse, dejando ver en su rostro una gran herida en su ceja, asi como también otra sobre su nariz-  
>Ovi: te dije que si no apoyabas… te iba a hacer vivir tu peor pesadilla…<br>Kenny: gracias a ti ya la viviré!... AHORA SUELTAME!  
>Ovi: *lo jala con fuerzas de la oreja obligándolo a caminar, dirigiéndose a la cama y subiéndose en esta para levantarlo mas, obligándolo a pararse con la punta de sus pies* no te soltare…<br>Kenny: AHHHH!  
>Ovi: porque ahora no te are vivir tu peor pesadilla…<br>Kenny: PORFAVOR. TE LO SUPLICO.. SUELTAMEE! –gritaba desesperado, comenzando a llorar-  
>Ovi: VOLTEA A VERME INFELIZ! –le grita furioso, seguido de darle un puñetazo en el rostro tirándolo, para rápidamente tomarlo de la oreja y levantarlo de nuevo-<br>Kenny: gahh! *adolorido, voltea a ver a Oviblion a los ojos* _por… porfavor… te lo suplico…._ –le comienza a decir en voz baja… llorando-  
>Ovi: mírame bien Kenny… recuerda bien este cuerpo y mi nombre… porque este cuerpo y rostro… *Se señala a si mismo* es lo único que estará en tu mente por el resto de la eternidad… -le dijo confiado y molesto, seguido de darle otro potente puñetazo en el rostro tirándolo de nuevo al suelo- <em>esto va enserio… <em>*toma nuevamente a Kenny de su collar levantándolo frente a el, seguido de cerrar el puño tronándose los nudillos, preparándose para golpearlo de nuevo* _muy enserio…_-se dijo a si mismo, a la vez que le daba un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago a Kenny-

_Asi fue como Oviblion hizo pagar a Kenny por lo que había hecho… un pago que jamas saldría de la mente de Kenny… asi como tampoco saldría de la memoria de Tarot…  
>Oviblion… sin mostrar piedad alguna… golpeo a Kenny de espaldas contra la pared, sujetándolo con fuerzas contra esta, seguido de comenzar a golpearlo con fuerzas en el estomago consecutivamente, seguido de lanzarlo al suelo con fuerzas, para ahí, darle una fuerte patada en el estomago, quitándole el aire completamente y dejándolo retorciéndose en el suelo<br>al verlo derrotado, Oviblion se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Kenny, mas sin embargo, no para dejarlo ahí…  
>ya un tanto separados, Oviblion finalmente se decidió sobre que hacer… dándose la vuelta viendo a Kenny con odio, seguido de correr hacia el… para después, y en segundos, darle una potente patada en la nariz, forzando a Kenny a levantar la cabeza y el cuerpo, casi poniéndolo de pie de nuevo, para después, con Kenny teniendo la cabeza ya en alto, Oviblion darse rápidamente la vuelta, pateándolo en la barbilla con su otra pierna, levantándolo algunos centímetros del suelo, para finalmente y sin necesidad de moverse mucho, abrazar al Beagle de la cintura y encorvar su espalda hacia atrás con gran agilidad.. solo para estrellar la cabeza del Beagle contra el suelo, seguido de que rápidamente, y sin soltarlo, dar un ligero salto hacia atrás, quedando Oviblion sentado sobre el pecho de Kenny, sujetándolo del collar y con su puño arriba listo para darle el golpe final… el cual.. para su desfortuna, fue detenido por un simple motivo…<em>

Ovi: … *se queda observando a Kenny con su puño arriba y sin soltarlo del collar* grrr….  
>Kenny: *ve a Oviblion quieto* <em>anda… hazlo… <em>-comienza a decirle con la voz totalmente dolida y sin aire- _tu y yo… sabemos que es lo que quieres…_  
>Ovi: no… -replica con una voz mas tranquila, soltando el collar de Kenny- yo no soy como tu…<br>Kenny: …  
>Ovi: yo si tengo dignidad… y no soy un aprovechado como tu… -le dice fríamente, seguido de levantarse y caminar unos pasos-<br>Kenny:_ si no lo eres… porque… me golpeaste asi…. Siendo tu mas fuerte…._  
>Ovi: lo hize en defensa personal… intentaste robar mi alma… debía defenderme… <em><br>_Kenny: …  
>Ovi: pero claro que si… *le dice con una voz fría y sin alma, a la vez que caminaba a la cocina*<br>Kenny: _claro…. Que si… que?_ –se pregunto a si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos cansado, para momentos después, volverlos a abrir por causa de un fuerte puñetazo que le da Oviblion en el estomago- GAAHH! –grita fuertemente escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre-  
>Ovi: claro que si… debes pagar por lo que le hiciste a esa chica y a Tarot…<br>Kenny: _que me haras?_ –le pregunta con la voz quebrada comenzando a llorar de nuevo-  
>Ovi: te dare dos alternativas…*lo toma del cuello levantándolo* o eres mi esclavo… y haras todo lo que yo te diga…<br>Kenny: QUEEE?! –grita sorprendido, seguido de voltearlo a ver aterrado- jamas aceptare algo como es… HUH?! –exclama aterrado, al ver en la pata de Oviblion un cuchillo de la cocina-  
>Ovi: escucha claramente y no elijas aun Kenny… porque si no eres mi esclavo…. Entonces me asegurare de que ya no te puedas llamar ''un macho'' –le dice con la voz fría poniéndole el cuchillo en el vientre- claro de que.. yo no soy medico.. no se de esto… asi que, seria cortar y dejarte morir desangrado en el suelo… asi que… que dices hee?<br>Kenny: … *lo ve en silencio aterrado*  
>Ovi: vale… *comienza a hacer un poco de presión cortando la piel de Kenny*<br>Kenny: ALTO! –grita aterrado-  
>Ovi: <em>huh?!<em> *se detiene* si?  
>Kenny: <em>gahh…<em> cual es tu orden…. Oviblion….  
>Ovi: *vuelve a hacer presión en el vientre de Kenny comenzando a clavar el cuchillo* ASI NO ES COMO ME DEBES LLAMAR! –le grita furioso-<br>Kenny: AHHHH!... LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! –grita aterrado deteniendo a Oviblion- _gaahhh! _Ahhh… lo siento…amo… -le dice con la voz cortada, comenzando a llorar-  
>Ovi: muy bien idiota… *lo suelta dejándolo caer al suelo*<br>Kenny: GAH!... aahh….  
>Ovi: ve a darte un baño, en este instante… nos vas a ayudar.. y no voy a permitir que me acompañes en esa condición…<br>Kenny: … *se levanta un poco arrodillándose en el suelo con la cabeza baja*  
>Ovi: AHORA! –le grita furioso-<br>Kenny: AAHH SI! –grita aterrado corriendo al baño-  
>Ovi: <em>imbécil… -<em>dice en voz baja molesto a la vez que se ponía a buscar de nuevo entre los estantes y cajones- _donde diablos estará?... _ *se escucha que abren la puerta* _huh?_ *voltea a la puerta*  
>Tarot: *se ve entrando con la cabeza baja* <em>oviblion... <em>– le dice con voz baja, tristemente-  
>Ovi: si? –le pregunta preocupado acercándose a ella-<br>Tarot: *comienza a voltear a ver el lugar, con grandes manchas de sangre por todas partes, asi como también varias partes del cuerpo de Oviblion cubiertas de sangre* …  
>Ovi: <em>huh?<em> *comienza a verse a si mismo* emmm… lo siento…. –dice un tanto apenado-  
>Tarot: ... -con lagrimas en los ojos, levanto su pata derecha cubriéndose el hocico, para luego con temor y con las voz temerosa, preguntarle…- <em>que…. Fue lo que le hiciste?...<em>  
>Ovi: *camina hacia Tarot*<br>Tarot: NO! –le grita aterrada alejándose ella-  
>Ovi: <em>huh?!<em> –exclama sorprendido deteniéndose- tranquila…. El esta vivo..  
>Tarot: …<br>Ovi: se esta duchando… el va a venir con nosotros a ayudarnos… no soy tan cruel como para dejarlo ir lleno de sangre… yo también me bañáre ahorita, solo espero a que el salga…  
>Tarot: …<br>Kenny: *abre una puerta por un lado de la habitación, entrando el con el pelaje totalmente mojado, con la cola doblada y temblando demasiado, mostrando un gran temor, viéndosele una herida sangrante en la ceja izquierda, otra debajo del ojo derecho subiéndose a la nariz y casi llegando a su ojo izquierdo, dos cortadas en la punta de la nariz, asi como también el labio inferior y superior cortado , una herida un poco mas abajo del estomago y una línea de sangre corriéndole del hocico hacia el cuello* y-ya termine… s-señor.. –dice con la voz temblorosa, viendo con temor a Oviblion-  
>Ovi: bien… *voltea a verlo*<br>Kenny: _GAH! –exclama asustado pegándose a la puerta-  
><em>Ovi: *comienza a caminar hacia Kenny*  
>Kenny: GAAH! *se tira al suelo aterrado, cubriéndose el rostro con sus patas y comenzando a temblar aun mas*<br>Ovi: *se para junto a el*_tienes botiquín medico?_ –le pregunta en voz baja-  
>Kenny: s-s-si.. si tengo señor…. –le contesta aun asustado sin moverse de donde estaba-<br>Ovi: donde esta?...  
>Kenny: en… en el baño…<br>Ovi: bien… *abre la puerta del baño entrando a este, momentos después sale cargando el botiquín de primeros auxilios* toma… *lo tira frente a el*  
>Kenny: GAAH! –grita asustado saltando hacia atrás-<br>Ovi: curate… en lo que me baño… si se te ocurre hacer alguna estupidez… creeme que lo vas a lamentar… -le dice con una voz fría y atemorizante mientras cerraba la puerta del baño-  
>Kenny: … *se queda observando el botiquín medico*<br>Tarot: k-Kenny? –le pregunta confundida y un tanto asustada a la vez que caminaba hacia el- estas… estas bien?  
>Kenny: *levanta la mirada con grandes lagrimas corriéndole el rostro, mezclándose con la sangre de sus heridas* <em>t-Tarot?...<em> –responde en voz baja y temblorosa-  
>Tarot: oye… estas… WHOA!<br>Kenny: *salta hacia ella abrazándola de la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en su estomago aterrado* LO SIENTO… LO SIENTO TAROT! –le comienza a gritar desesperado, llorando sobre ella- LAMENTO MUCHO LO QUE TE HIZE… FUI UN IMBECIL.. UN ESTUPIDO.. UN… UN…_  
><em>Tarot: *lo abraza*  
>Kenny: <em>huh?! –exclama sorprendido callándose, seguido de levantar la mirada viendo a Tarot-<br>Tarot: ya… tranquilo…. –le comienza a decir calmada_- todos cometemos errores Kenny… lamentablemente… algunos son demasiado grandes como para arreglarlos con un ''lo siento''  
>Kenny: q-que quieres decir?...<br>Tarot: *separa a Kenny de ella para sentarse frente a el* si tu hubieras pedido una disculpa por lo que hiciste… no hubiera sido suficiente para remediar el daño que me causaste… -comienza a decirle con la voz cortada- además…  
>Kenny: huh?<br>Tarot: para ser francos… tu te mereces mas por lo que le hiciste a esa chica… -le comienza a decir viéndolo con odio-  
>Kenny: lo se… pero… por lo que hize… ahora sufriré un destino peor que la muerte… -le comienza a decir con la voz cortada, bajando la cabeza y comenzando a sollozar de nuevo-<br>Tarot: que cosa?  
>Kenny: *levanta la cabeza nuevamente viendo a Tarot* la inmortalidad… sin nada mas…. No puedo oler el incienso que tenia aquí…. Tampoco le encontré sabor a mi sangre… n-no tengo nada ahora….<br>Tarot: _huh?!_ Porque?  
>Ovi: *abre la puerta, saliendo del cuarto de baño con el pelaje mojado, cargando una toalla mientras se secaba la cabeza* por la prisión eterna Tarot… por eso… -le dice indiferente a la vez que pasaba junto a ellos-<br>Tarot: prisión eterna? –pregunta confundida sin dejar de ver a Oviblion-  
>Ovi: si… *voltea a ver a Kenny* TE DIJE QUE TE VENDARAS LAS HERIDAS ESTUPIDO! –le grita furioso-<br>Kenny: AAAHH SI SEÑOR! –le responde aterrado, abriendo rápidamente el botiquín y sacando unas vendas para ponérselas-  
>Tarot: … *ve un tanto asustada a Kenny, seguido de voltear a ver a Oviblion de nuevo*<br>Ovi: es esto.. –le vuelve a decir indiferente mientras pateaba aquella caja blanca hacia donde estaba Tarot-  
>Tarot: *observa la caja frente a ella confundida*<br>Ovi: su nombre mas común es Prisión Eterna… pero también hay quienes la llaman Prisión de los inmortales o bien Libre Condena…  
>Tarot: porque esos nombres?<br>Kenny: porque todos es lo mismo… eres libre… y a la vez no lo eres! –comienza a decir desesperado vendándose las heridas-  
>Tarot: <em>huh?!<em>  
>Ovi: se le llama prisión eterna… porque una vez que te condenan a ella, únicamente el que te encerro es el que te puede liberar... pero no hay quien haya condenado a alguien a esa prisión… y lo haya sacado después…<br>Tarot: …  
>Ovi: también se le llama prisión de los inmortales… porque los encerrados ahí, ya no pueden morir… hasta que sean liberados y pase su tiempo promedio de vida…<br>Tarot: son imortales.. solo dentro de la caja….  
>Ovi: asi es…<br>Tarot: y que es lo de libre condena?  
>Kenny: *tira las cosas aun lado desesperado* PORFAVOR.. NO ME HAGAS ESTO.. NO QUIERO VIVIR ASI! –grita desesperado sin dejar de ver a Oviblion-<br>Tarot: …  
>Ovi: la libre condena, Tarot… consta en no encerrar a una criatura dentro de la caja… sino, solamente encerrar su corazón dentro de esta…<br>Tarot: que es lo que causa eso?  
>Ovi: locura…<br>Tarot: QUE?! –exclama sorprendida-  
>Ovi: Kenny tiene libre condena… es libre de hacer lo que el quiera por el resto de la eternidad ya que ahora es inmortal… -dice tranquilo, cerrando los ojos y dando una ligera sonrisa-<br>Tarot: no encuentro… que es lo que tiene eso de malo, a excepción de que solo veras a tus seres queridos morir constante mente…  
>Ovi: lo malo es Tarot… -vuelve a decir seriamente, volteando a verlos- que ahora, todo alimento o bebida que el pruebe, le va a saber o a plomo, o a sangre… *camina hacia ellos, deteniéndose frente a Tarot he inclinándose hacia ella* asi como también… su olfato *pone uno de sus dedos en la nariz de Tarot* ya no le sirve para absolutamente nada… -le dice indiferente a la vez que la soltaba y se volvía a alejar de ellos-<br>Tarot: ahora no va a oler nada nunca mas?! –pregunta confundida y un tanto sorprendida-  
>Ovi: CLARO QUE VA A OLER COSAS! –grita desde la cocina de la casa, seguido de salir de esta cargando tres emparedados-<br>Tarot: que es lo que olera?  
>Ovi: pues.. *le entrega uno a Tarot* ya no distinguirá olores.. *tira el otro frente a Kenny*<br>Kenny: … *mira el emparedado*  
>Ovi: el único aroma que podrá distinguir… que es el único aroma que su nariz va a detectar… será el de los cuerpo putrefactos… -dice un tanto orgulloso mordiendo su emparedado- mmm delicioso… deberías probarlo Kenny… tiene aguacate –le dice burlon seguido de tomar la caja blanca y darse la vuelta- vamos Tarot… tenemos otras cosas que hacer<br>Tarot: cosas? –pregunta confundida poniéndose de pie-  
>Ovi: si… hay que llevar a la cachorra aquella a su casa.. o a donde sea que ella quiera ir… no podemos dejarla inconciente afuera ni aquí… -le dice indiferente parándose frente a la puerta- camina Tarot.. no tenemos todo el dia..<br>Tarot: *ve a Kenny con la cabeza baja solo viendo el emparedado aplastado en el suelo* si… *camina hacia Oviblion saliendo de la casa*  
>Ovi: ooo si lo olvidaba!.. *Camina dentro de la casa, tomando una bolsa café, un tanto rota, que se encontraba colgada de un gancho* escucha idiota…<br>Kenny: … *continua sin prestar atención a Oviblion*  
>Ovi: *toma un cubo de rubik y se lo lanza a Kenny golpeándolo en el rostro abriéndole otra herida*<br>Kenny: GAAHH! –grita adolorido sobándose la cara- QUE?!  
>Ovi: TE ESTOY HABLANDO ANIMAL! –le grita furioso-<br>Kenny: …  
>Ovi: ahora que tengo tu atención idiota… *levanta la bolsa que tomo* esto, es la bolsa de vacio… *abre la bolsa y tira la caja dentro de esta, seguido de volverla a cerrar y ponérsela en el hombro sujetándola por dos cuerdas* te propongo esto… si nos ayudas… yo te liberare…<br>Kenny: _huh?!  
><em>Ovi: pero si no nos ayudas… *saca una caja de cerillos* bienvenido a la libre condena eterna…  
>Kenny: …<br>Ovi: si quieres tu libertad… ponte a buscar el mapa para llegar a las puertas del infierno, asi como también quiero que consigas el plano del infierno y consiguas muchos suministros…  
>Kenny: para… que? –le pregunta confundido-<br>Ovi: mañana comenzaremos un viaje… iremos a recuperar a nuestros amigos... asi que… si no quieres vivir asi eternamente… será mejor que te pongas a buscar de una vez por todas eso que te estoy diciendo –le dice fríamente mientras caminaba a la puerta, deteniéndose frente a esta- partiremos mañana… asi que… no pierdas tiempo –sentencia amenazante a la vez que salía y cerraba la puerta-  
>Kenny: … <em>mi… libertad?... el… *<em>voltea a ver el reloj* AHHH… SON LAS 3! –grita exaltado a la vez que se levantaba corriendo y comenzaba a buscar por toda la casa-

_Ya afuera…_

Ovi: *Se para junto a Tarot, observando sentada en la orilla de la calle a una perrita, de raza chow-chow* oye… -le dice tranquilo llamando su atención-  
>-huh?! –exclama asustada dándose la vuelta rápidamente, dejando ver en el pelaje de su pecho, un corazón marron, viendo a ovibion asustada, dejando notar su ojo derecho de color azul, mientras que su ojo izquierdo era de color verde, y este mismo, tenia un delineado natural color marron, también, trayendo puesto un collar de color violeta claro, y, colgando de este, una pelota de tenis, de color verde fosforesente con una línea blanca- q-quien eres?! –pregunta asustada sin dejar de ver a Oviblion-<br>Ovi: tranquila… solo soy un amigo… *se inclina un poco extendiendo su pata hacia la cachorra* mi nombre es Oviblion…  
>parís: m-mi... mi nombre, es parís… -dice temerosa dándole su pata a oviblion<br>Ovi: mucho gusto parís… -le dice amablemente a la vez que la soltaba se volvía a incorporar-  
>Tarot: mucho gusto también parís.. yo soy Tarot…<br>parís: hola…  
>Tarot: oye.. podríamos preguntarte algo?<br>parís: que cosa?  
>Ovi: que hacias *señala la casa de donde recién habían salido* con el?<br>parís: … *baja la cabeza*  
>Ovi: tranquila… *pone su pata sobre el hombro de parís* dime.. el se paso contigo<br>parís: *mueve la cabeza diciendo que si*  
>Ovi: tranquila… ya me encargue yo de eso…<br>parís: gracias…  
>Ovi: pero dinos… porque viniste con el?<br>parís: hubo un accidente.. y necesito su ayuda… -comienza a decir tristemente bajando la cabeza-  
>Ovi: yo puedo ayudarte… dime cual es tu problema…<br>parís: mi novio… fue atropellado…. –comenzó a decir con la voz cortada mientras dejaba escapar algunas lagrimas- fue hace un par de horas… estába caminando.. y … un sujeto, creo que estaba hebrio... iba conduciendo muy rápido… me iba a arrollar ami… pero alguien me vio y…. salto contra mi empujándome… pero el auto lo golpeo a el… y el tipo no se detuvo… -comenzó a decir llorando cada vez mas, hasta el punto de cubrirse el rostro con sus patas- cuando reaccione a lo que paso y me levante del suelo, mire el auto a unos metros de mi, y pude ver tirado frente al auto el brazo de mi novio… entonces… corri hacia el para ver que había pasado, y mire como comenzó a mover un poco su pata para intentar levantarse… pero el sujeto, acelero…  
>Tarot: <em>dios…. –<em>se dijo a si misma sorprendida, cubriéndose la boca con su pata-  
>parís: mire como el sujeto paso encima de el completamente…. Escuche a mi novio gritando cuando una de las llantas le paso sobre su pata.. antes, de que la llanta de atrás, le pasara por… gaaAAHHH –comienza a gritar llorando- CUANDO EL SE FUE… CUANDO YA ESTABA LEJOS EL AUTO… YO LLEGUE… Y NO PODIA NI RECONOCERLO! –comenzó a gritar llorando aterrada, abrazando a Oviblion- había… gaahh.. había escuchado que Kenny podía… gaahh.. podía traer a la vida de vuelta… y corri aquí a ver si podía ayudarme… entonces el… el….<br>Ovi: *pone su pata en el hocico de parís manteniéndoselo cerrado* sshh… -le dice intentando calmarla- escucha… relájate… mira… Tarot y yo ahorita tenemos un problema similar… y nosotros iremos a recuperar a nuestros amigos…  
>parís: …<br>Ovi: nosotros podemos traer a tu novio de regreso…. Pero necesitaremos mucha ayuda si queremos hacerlo… ve a casa… y descanza, nosotros nos ocuparemos de…  
>parís: *empuja el brazo de Oviblion aun lado* QUE TENGO QUE HACER! –grita desesperada jalando a Oviblion de su collar-<br>Ovi: WHOA!  
>Tarot: QUEE?!<br>parís: porfavor.. are lo que sea.. ayúdenme!...  
>Ovi: aaahh.. tranquila! –decia un tanto desconcertado- mira… *separa a parís de el* mira.. iremos a un lugar peligroso, si quieres ayudarnos, podrias conseguirnos a alguien que sea fuerte, valiente y que tenga un gran sentido del olfato…<br>parís: del… olfato?  
>Ovi: si…<br>parís: _el hermano de loki…._ –se dice a si misma bajando la cabeza lentamente-  
>Ovi: conoces a alguien asi?<br>parís: si… -le responde sin voltear a verlo-  
>Ovi: pues.. guianos a.. OYE ESPERA! –grita sorprendido al verla salir corriendo- aahh genial!... *comienza a correr detrás de ella*<br>Tarot: ESPERENME! –grita igual de sorprendida corriendo detrás de ellos-

_Y asi, Tarot y Oviblion comenzaron a seguir a parís por las cuadras, hasta finalmente llegar a una muy pequeñá casa, totalmente de madera y casi derrumbándose sola…_

París: *se para frente a la puerta desesperada, comenzando a tocar la puerta* RYAN!... ABRE! –comienza a gritar desesperada-  
>Ovi: es aquí? –pregunta confundido viendo la casa-<br>Tarot: no parece que aquí viva…  
>- *abren la puerta, un cachorro muy joven, lográndose ver a simple vista que era de una cruza de husky con Beagle, siendo este de pelaje color beige claro predominantemente, con el hocico, pecho, estomago, dedos de los pies y parte inferior de la cola color blancas, trayendo puesto un pañuelo verde un tanto dañado con la letra ''R'' pintada de color amarillo* s-si? –pregunto temeroso, con una voz infantil y viendo un tanto asustado a Tarot y Oviblion con sus tiernos ojos color rojo claro-<br>parís: ryan.. porfavor… necesitamos tu ayuda…  
>ryan: que pasa parís?... donde esta mi hermano? –le pregunta curioso y un tanto asustado-<br>parís: …  
>Ovi: <em>por celestia… -<em>se dijo a si mismo molesto golpeándose la frente-  
>parís: el.. el esta…<br>Ovi: *Se acerca con ellos* tu hermano nos esta esperando para jugar un juego ryan.. quieres acompañarnos?  
>ryan: un juego?! –exclama sorprendido dándoles una sonrisa-<br>Ovi: si, un juego… tenemos que ir a un lugar un tanto tétrico y encontrarlo…  
>ryan: tétrico?<br>Tarot: un tanto aterrador…  
>ryan: vamos a jugar a las escondidas en un lugar aterrador?<br>parís: jeje, es por Halloween ryan… -le dice un tanto nerviosa intentando jalarlo-  
>ryan: pero es agosto…<br>Ovi: Halloween adelantado enano *levanta a ryan cargándolo de lado* mañana comenzamos el juego pequeño, estas listo? –le pregunta un tanto nervioso y a la vez mostrándole un poco de entusiasmo-  
>ryan: SIII, UN JUEGOOO! –grita emocionado-<br>Ovi: perfecto!... *comienza a caminar* _ok, parís.. eres la peor para planear ideas… -_se dijo a si mismo molesto caminando cargando a ryan-

_No esta bien engañar a un niño… pero en ocaciones muy especiales… puede llegar a ser la solución perfecta…_


	2. el primer paso

NOTA!

lamento mucho la tardanza en la salida de este capitulo, tube distintos inconvenientes (trabajo, falta de ideas, nuevos videojuegos nwnU) pero finalmente ya puedo empezar a escribir de nuevo o3o.. espero les guste y gracias por esperarme nwn

_a la mañana siguiente… la puerta comenzó a sonar fuertemente_

Kenny: _mmph… n-no… d-dejame.. -_balbuceaba asustado mientras daba vueltas sin cesar en el suelo, pasando sobre varias manchas de sangre-_n-no.. aléjate… no.. _NOOO! –grito aterrado levantándose de golpe, sudando- gaah.. ahh… f-fue… una… una… *Escucha la puerta* huh? Q-QUIEN.. ES?! -grita asustado desde donde se encontraba-  
>Ovi: SOY TU PERDISION SI NO ABRES EN ESTE INSTANTE ESCORIA DESGRACIADA! –le grito agresivo-<br>Kenny: GAAH! -grita asustado corriendo a la puerta abriéndola de golpe- heh.. eh.. h-hola o-Ovi .. heh… heh… -decia con la voz temblorosa, asustado-  
>Ovi: *Se ve parado frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados, se le nota molesto*<br>Kenny: eehh….  
>Ovi: acaso te dije que me podias llamar de esa manera? –le dice molesto empezando a gruñirle-<br>Kenny: bueno pues.. es que..  
>Ovi: *le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro tirándolo de espaldas* ACASO TE PEDI UNA EXPLICACION?! –le grita furioso entrando también a la casa caminando hacia el-<br>Kenny: NO… LO SIENTO N-NO FUE MI INTENCION! –empieza a gritarle aterrado, avanzando a como puede hacia atrás intentando alejarse-  
>Ovi: *toma a Kenny del collar jalándolo hacia el* grrr….<br>Kenny: GAAH! –exclama aterrado poniendo sus brazos frente a el cubriéndose, se le ve el labio roto y saliéndole sangre de la nariz-  
>Ovi: heh… asi me gusta… *lo suelta dejándolo parado ahí frente a el*<br>Kenny: …  
>Ovi: escucha… seguro te preguntaras porque te trato asi…<br>Kenny: … *asienta con la cabeza en silencio*  
>Ovi: bueno… síguete preguntando… algún dia lo sabras… dime, conseguiste todo lo que te dije?<br>Kenny: *baja las orejas y asiente con la cabeza de nuevo, momentos después se detiene y empieza a mover la cabeza a los lados*  
>Ovi: grrr.. *le gruñé a Kenny, seguido de tomarlo del cuello y jalarlo* que fue lo que no conseguiste!<br>Kenny: gah…n-no es.. que no haya conseguido algo! –empezo a decirle aterrado, comenzando a temblar- es.. es que… ah… no… no entiendo algo!  
>Ovi: y que es EH?! –le grita agresivo en el rostro, seguido de lanzarlo hacia atrás haciendo que caiga de espaldas al suelo-<br>Kenny: GAAH! Aah!... es… es que.. gah! –decia con un nudo en la garganta, comenzando a llorar-  
>Ovi: ES QUE QUE?! –le grita furioso a punto de golpearle-<br>Kenny: AAHH NO ENTIENDO EL MAPA! –grita desesperado empezando a llorar-  
>Ovi: <em>huh?<em>  
>Kenny: gaah! *se da la vuelta y pone sus patas sobre su cabeza* n-no entiendo el mapa… ok? .. no se… gah.. no se donde se encuentra la entrada… no se como llegar ni se a donde ir… no se absolutamente nada de esto! –dice desesperado entre llantos, dejando de temblar de miedo por empezar a temblar de deseseracion-<br>Ovi: y asi te haces llamar médium? *dice mas tranquilo, parándose junto a el* osea que sabes perfectamente como robar un alma de un cuerpo… pero no sabes leer un mapa del inframundo?  
>Kenny: gaahh.. s-si! –dice temeroso sin moverse de su lugar y sin parar de temblar-<br>Ovi: humm… pues debo decirlo… me das vergüenza ajena… -dice molesto, tomándolo del collar y ayudándolo a arrodillarse- eres un condenado… no un esclavo…. Aun…  
>Kenny: …<br>Ovi: tráeme el mapa… te enseñare a leerlos para que tengas un poco mas de utilidad de la poca que ya tienes… *le dice molesto empujándolo con el pie* anda… muévete…  
>Kenny: …<br>Ovi: no piensas moverte? *empieza a moverlo con su pie*  
>Kenny: porque… eres asi conmigo? *le dice tristemente, agachando la cabeza y bajando las orejas*<br>Ovi: te dire porque… porque no soy como tu…  
>Kenny: huh?<br>Ovi: tu eres una escoria…. Tanto de este mundo como en los demás…  
>Kenny: *voltea a otro lado tristemente*<br>Ovi: al igual que yo….  
>Kenny: huh?! *exclama sorprendido volteando a verlo*<br>Ovi: la diferencia es que incluso yo, siendo una escoria tan vil como tu… o peor… se que a una dama no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa…  
>Kenny: …<br>Ovi: en cambio… *toma la oreja de Kenny levantándolo de esta forzándolo a pararse* a otra criatura, del genero masculino… puedo darme todo el gusto y placer de hacerle sufrir tanto como yo desee… y en tu caso… *jala su oreja hacia abajo forzándolo a encorvarse mientras gritaba de dolor* me puedo dar el lujo de hacerte el resto de tus días lo mas miserables posibles… por dos motivos…  
>Kenny: gaah cuales?!<br>Ovi: uno.. te aprovechaste de la debilidad de dos mujeres.. si no es que mas… aunque eso… es lo de menos! –le dice mas enojado, apretando con fuerzas su oreja-  
>Kenny: GAAHH! ENTONCES QUE?!<br>Ovi: que una de ellas… ES MI PAREJA! –le grita furioso, tirando de su oreja con fuerzas arrancándosela-  
>Kenny: GAAH! *cae al suelo con fuerzas, gritando de dolor mientras se ponía las manos en donde debería estar su oreja intentando controlar la salida de sangre*<br>Ovi: asi como tu sientes el dolor por este pedazo de basura de tu cuerpo… -le grita agresivo lanzándole su oreja pegándole en la cara con ella- es solo una decima parte… de como yo sentí mi corazón y alma… al enterarme de lo que TU, escoria malnacida, le hiciste a MI pareja! -le empieza a gritar furioso mientras ve a Kenny en el suelo sangrando y llorando desesperado- y realmente.. no es ni una milésima parte… de como hiciste sentir a Tarot cuando empezaste a hacer tus cosas… *lo ve aun gritando en el suelo* humm.. *se da la vuelta dándole la espalda* tan valiente como para lastimar a una mujer.. pero no eres mas que un cobarde que se aprovecha de los necesitados.. me das vergüenza ajena…. –dice fastidiado empezando a buscar por el lugar, viendo varias mochilas y maletas llenas de comida, botiquines de primeros auxilios, equipo para acampar y múltiples mapas-_heh… excelente… _ -dice en voz baja mientras empieza a revisar entre las cosas, tomando un botiquín de primeros auxilios y tres mapas- veamos.. –dice tranquilo caminando hacia Kenny- haber tu…. Idiota –le dice indiferente, tomando a Kenny de su otra oreja empezando a levantarlo-  
>Kenny: GAAHH YA BASTA PORFAVOR! Te lo suplico piedad! –lloraba desesperado-<br>Ovi: gaaahh deja de gritar! –le dice molesto soltando las cosas y apretándole el hocico- escucha… te lo pondré fácil… entre mas obediente seas… y menos me hagas salirme de mis casillas.. mas fácil y menos doloroso sera todo esto para ti… vale?  
>Kenny: *lo ve a los ojos aterrado, empezando a asentar con la cabeza nervioso*<br>Ovi: bien… *lo suelta dejándolo caer sentado al suelo, seguido le entrega el botiquín* toma… atiéndete la oreja… -le dice indiferente mientras empieza a poner los mapas en el suelo, uno sobre otro-  
>Kenny: *abre desesperado el botiquín resistiendo el llanto y el dolor, saca unas vendas y empieza a vendarse donde solia tener su oreja y parte de su cabeza*<br>Ovi: veamos…. *al acomodar los mapas, pone su mano en el centro del que se encontraba mas alto y cierra los ojos, momentos después, una flama negra sale bajo su mano prendiendo en llamas el mapa, este comienza a consumirse rápidamente pasándose el fuego entre los mapas*  
>Kenny: q-que haces? –pregunta aterrado deteniéndose de vendarse-<br>Ovi: viendo la originalidad de estos mapas… -contesta serio sin abrir los ojos, finalmente la flama llega a los extremos de los tres mapas y se devanece, se ven los mapas intactos* bien…. Son originales… almenos… -dice no muy alegre, enrollándolos de nuevo y metiéndolos en las mochilas, seguido se para detrás de Kenny-  
>Kenny: .. *empieza a temblar aterrado*<br>Ovi: tranquilo… *le quita los vendajes*es el peor vendaje que jamas haya visto en mi vida… -empieza a decir enojado- y eso que derpy me ah vendado cuando me lesiono en el taller… oohh celestia… ella es capaz de vendarme hasta la cola por un piquete de unas tijeras! *termina de ponerle el vendaje, cubriéndole solo alrededor de donde le falta la oreja* ya estas animal… *corta el vendaje y le pone un pedazo de papel adhesivo* ahora muévete, toma las cosas de una vez, tenemos mucho camino que recorrer  
>Kenny: s-si…. –dice nervioso levantándose y corriendo a las mochilas, empezando a subirlas todas a un carrito rojo-<br>Ovi: *lo ve con el carrito* _aahhg… extraño ser un pony… no necesitaríamos esa cosa…_ -se dice a si mismo molesto llevándose una pata a la cara-

_Pasaron un par de horas, Kenny continuaba subiendo a como podía las grandes mochilas en el carrito rojo mientras Oviblion se encontraba sentado al otro lado de la habitación, jugando con una paleta de madera, en la cual se encontraba pegado un hilo blanco de un extremo mientras que del otro se encontraba una pelota roja, ya con Oviblion totalmente aburrido de rebotar dicha pelota, Kenny finalmente se acerca a el, igual de temeroso a decirle que ya había acabado, empezando los dos a caminar hacia la casa de Tarot, donde todos se encontraban un tanto nerviosos, con los ojos cerrados pidiendo poder volver con seguridad a sus hogares, una petición, interrumpida por la entrada de ellos…_

Ovi: ya volvimos… -dice un tanto fastidiado al ver a los presentes orando-  
>Tarot: … *ve apenada a Oviblion*<br>Ovi: *suspira* tranquilos, no dire nada… solo no quiero escuchar ni una palabra si?  
>Tarot: vale…<br>Aaron: bueno Oviblion… cual es el plan entonces?... solo ir ahí, buscarlos y salir?  
>Ovi: ojala fuera tan fácil como eso… -dice molesto soltando la jaladera del carrito y caminando hacia ellos- pero no…<br>Paris: entonces… que debemos hacer?  
>Ovi: primero.. encontrar una de las puertas y buscar la manera de abirla, luego tenemos que buscar la manera de burlar al guardia o eliminarlo, ya dentro tendremos que seguir una serie de pasos para poder llegar hasta donde nuestros amigos y luego buscar la manera de salir de ahí –dice serio mientras pasa las puertas de la cocina-<br>ryan: una de las puertas? –pregunta confundido-  
>Ovi: SI! –grita desde la cocina-<br>Kenny: huh?! *saca la cabeza desde atrás del carrito y ve a los que ahí se encontraban*  
>Tarot: *Ve a Kenny* heh, venias empujando?<br>Kenny: s-si… *ve a ryan*_ hay no…_ *piensa molesto seguido de darse la vuelta* estaré afuera…  
>Aaron: porque?<br>Kenny: bueno yo…  
>ryan: Kenny! –grita emocionado corriendo hacia el abrazandolo- hola!<br>Kenny: GAAH SUELTAME! –le grita furioso levantando el puño-  
>Tarot: NOO!<br>Kenny: GAH! *le lanza un puñetazo a ryan furioso, mas a punto de tocarle, una mano conocida le detiene* huh!  
>Ovi: ahora golpeas niños? –le dice serio parado junto a el sujetando su puño, se le ve una gota de sangre saliendo del oído- creo que hize mi prueba en el momento justo…<br>Kenny: _cuando… cuando llego?!... el no estaba aquí hace un segundo! –_pensaba aterrado viendo a Oviblion-  
>Tarot: *ve a Oviblion sorprendida* <em>cuando llego?!<br>_Ovi: *le gira el brazo a Kenny con fuerzas*  
>Kenny: GAAH!<br>ryan: AAH! *salta hacia atrás asustado*  
>Ovi: escúchame bien basura…. Aquí tu no vas a levantar tus asquerosas patas ni para pedir ir al baño entendido?! -le empieza a decir molesto, seguido de poner su otra pata en su cuello y lanzarlo al suelo frente a todos-<br>- … *todos se quedan observando a Kenny y este se queda viéndolos a todos desde el piso*  
>Ovi: has obrado mal… y aquí vas a intentar arreglar tus errores… con nosotros… *toma a Kenny del collar levantándolo un poco, seguido de soltarlo dejándolo arrodillado en el suelo* tu no vas a hablar.. no tendras palabra ni opinión… como te dije hace un momento, tu no eras un esclavo… pero al ver lo que quisiste hacer, creo que seria buena idea tener a un idiota besándome el pie… -le dice mas calmado pero aun notándose molesto-<br>Tarot: *ve a Ovi confundida* dime…. Que no es verdad… -le dice preocupada con una lagrima brotándole de los ojos-  
>Ovi: cariño… en veces es necesario quitarle la libertad a uno… *voltea a ver a Kenny, viéndole ahí en el suelo empezando a llorar* para hacerle entender lo mal que ah estado…<br>Kenny: p-pero.. ah.. yo… yo no sabia… no… nunca… no… aahh *Dice balbuceando intentando parar su llanto*  
>Ovi: *toma la otra oreja de Kenny y lo jala de esta*<br>Tarot: OVIBLION!  
>Ovi: tu escoria ahora… vas a besarme el…<br>ryan: OVIBLION! –le grita molesto-  
>Ovi: huh? *levanta la mirada viendo a ryan*<br>ryan: ya basta!  
>Ovi: …<br>Serray: ahora el enano va a decirle que hacer? –le comenta a Aaron viendo la escena-  
>ryan: tu estas lastimándolo por hacer cosas malas.. PERO TU TAMBIEN ESTAS HACIENDO ALGO MAL AL HACERLO! –le empieza a gritar furioso comenzando a llorar- NO PUEDES TRATARLO ASI!<br>Ovi: …  
>Kenny: *Ve a ryan con lagrimas en los ojos*<br>Ovi: esta bien… *suelta a Kenny y se agacha un poco* lamento mi comportamiento… *Voltea a ver a Kenny empezando a gruñirle*  
>Kenny: *Se tira al suelo, poniendo sus manos y su frente en el piso llorando*l-lamento…. Lamento mucho todo lo que eh hecho… yo no sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal.. es solo.. es…<br>Ovi: *toma a Kenny del collar, levantándolo con fuerzas poniéndolo de pie* ya cállate… antes de que me arrepienta de escuchar al niño… -le dice molesto, seguido de jalarlo un poco mas hacia atrás tirándolo al suelo- ahora ponte a hacer conteo de las cosas, nos iremos en unas horas…. *Voltea a ver a los demás* todo lo que tengan que hacer… o quieran hacer, vallan a hacerlo ahora… una vez salgamos de esa puerta *señala la puerta de salida*no habrá marcha atrás… *voltea a ver a ryan con las orejas bajas* ya te lo explicaron verdad? *ryan le asiente con la cabeza* vale…pues… lamento mucho lo que te paso… pero por eso te necesitamos…  
>ryan: huh? *voltea a ver a Oviblion sorprendido*<br>Ovi: hasta donde se, eres un perro con un gran olfato… y creo que eres el que mejor va a conocer el olor de tu hermano…asi que cuando llegemos al lugar a donde vamos, necesitare que estes todo el tiempo olfateándolo todo…  
>ryan: pero… podre olfatear alla?<br>Ovi: si…  
>ryan: *se empieza a sobar el brazo* tengo… tengo miedo...<br>Paris: *abraza a ryan* todos lo tenemos pequeño…  
>Aaron: incluso nosotros… que ya pasamos por esto una vez…<br>Paris: ustedes ya pasaron por esto?! –les pregunta sorprendida-  
>Serray: algo.. *suspira* aahh.. algo similar…<br>Tarot: no nos gusta hablar de ello…. –dice un tanto nerviosa poniéndose a temblar un poco-  
>Paris: ok?<br>Ovi: es una larga historia Paris, muy por separado de lo que tu conoces actualmente… -dice indiferente viendo como Kenny esta haciendo el conteo de las cosas- pero eso actualmente no importa..lo importante es ir alla y buscar a nuestros amigos… y volver tan rápido como sea posible…  
>paris: heh… da miedo que digas las cosas como esa de esa manera..<br>Ovi: que quieres que te diga?... el pasado es historia… hay que pensar en el presente…  
>Tarot: y que hay de nuestro futuro?<br>Ovi: no se… tu dimelo… *voltea a verla serio* que pasara cuando estemos alla? –le dice serio viéndola a los ojos-  
>Tarot: …<br>Ovi: eso pensé… *Regresa a ver a Kenny*  
>Serray: tenemos… pocas probabilidades.. cierto?<br>Tarot: no lo se…  
>Paris: eres una médium.. y no lo sabes?<br>Ovi: no la cuestionen.. ella no puede ver nuestro futuro por tres motivos simples…  
>Paris: cuales?<br>Ovi: Serray, Aaron, y yo… -dice serio señalándolos a cada uno conforme los nombraban- nosotros no pertenecemos a este universo… seguro te lo explicaron mientras yo fui por el…  
>Paris: mas o menos…<br>Ovi: bueno… deja te lo reafirmo… yo realmente soy un Pegaso, vengo de un reino llamado equestria, el cual se ubica en un universo paralelo a este… ellos *señala a Serray y Aaron* no tengo idea de donde vengan… pero al parecer, son desconocidos aquí…  
>Paris: …<br>Ovi: al parecer, nuestros mundos fueron unidos por una puerta al infierno oculta dentro de la mansión abandonada…. Actualmente la puerta ya esta cerrada, segundo ami me explicaron… mi amigo dumbstep sacrifico su vida para protegerlos… me hirieron de gravedad ami… pero almenos eliminaron a un espectro que ahí se encontraba… y al hacerlo, cerraron esa puerta… asi que tendremos que buscar otra….  
>paris: y sabes donde queda alguna?<br>Ovi: no… pero lo sabremos…  
>Serray: como?<br>Ovi: heh… fácil… *saca los mapas que había quemado en la casa de Kenny* siguiendo las instrucciones.. –sentencia con una sonrisa en el rostro-

_Todos estaban nerviosos por lo que iban a hacer, ninguno sabia que era lo que les esperaba….pero todos estaban de acuerdo con una cosa… el antiguamente pony llamado Oviblion, sabia lo que hacia… pasaron las horas, Kenny acabo de hacer el conteo y la lista de preparativos que le dio Oviblion, serra y Aaron hicieron una gran comida para todos los integrantes del grupo que se van a aventurar, asi como también hacer comida extra para el almuerzo que tomaran de camino, Tarot se dio un momento a solas para respirar y pensar bien sobre lo que van a hacer, mientras Paris y ryan juegan un momento para relajarse, en cambio Oviblion..._

Ovi: _humm… es extraño… _-se dice a si mismo desconcertado- _este mapa es real… pero… es extraño… no puede estar ahí… -_seguía diciéndose mientras miraba los mapas, seguido de empezar a gruñir un poco* _es ilógico!... como una puerta al inframundo puede estar a simple vista?... *_se empieza a morder un dedo* bueno… heh.. mejor… mas fácil para todos…-empieza a decir mas calmado dando una ligera sonrisa-

_Pasaron las horas nuevamente, llego la noche, el equipo estaba listo, cada uno tomo una mochila con provisiones, salieron de la casa y empezaron su viaje, a la media noche, llegaron a su destino…_

Serray: *Se detiene frente a un callejón* es aquí?  
>Ovi: asi es…<br>Serray: no estoy muy convencido…  
>Ovi: yo tampoco… pero es verdad… -dice serio parándose debajo de unas escaleras de emergencia- ayúdenme a bajar esta cosa!<br>-ya vamos! –dicen al unísono Serray y Aaron, los cuales pronto se pusieron a bajar las escaleras-  
>Tarot: como sabes que esta aquí?<br>Ovi: porque el mapa lo dice..  
>Paris: y como puedes estar tan seguro de que esta correcto ese mapa?<br>Ovi: heh… *Serray y Aaron logran bajar las escaleras* ninguno huele a azufre?

_Las palabras de Oviblion en ese momento sellaron su destino actual, ryan se tapo la nariz al notar el olor, al notarlo, Paris inmediatamente abraza a ryan, notándose asustada.  
>el momento había llegado, su nuevo desafio había comenzado, tenían una nueva misión y no seria fácil…<br>todo el grupo empezó el asenso, subiendo las escaleras de incendio, hasta llegar al techo, el cual, se encontraba totalmente vacio, únicamente una puerta en el centro, frente a esta, unas rejillas de metal un tanto oxidadas.  
>temerosos, el grupo se acerco a la puerta, abriéndola y entrando, a lo que podría ser su perdición…<em>


	3. maestro y esclavo

_e__l viaje había comenzado, al abrir la puerta, el primer paso que el grupo debía dar era bajar lo que parecían unas simples escaleras metálicas, el interior del edificio se miraba totalmente dañádo, como si llevara años de que nadie entrara ahí.  
>el bajar las escaleras fue tarea simple, bajaban todos con cautela, cuidando bien sus pasos y siempre atentos a que nadie los estuviera siguiendo ni que ellos estuvieran haciendo ruido.<br>los peldaños rechinaban con cada paso, como si se fueran a caer, mas ninguno se rompia, las pisadas metálicas que cada uno hacía sonar mantenía en constante temor a los mas débiles del grupo.  
>ya habían dado tres vueltas a las escaleras de caracol, parecían no tener fin, voltear hacia abajo era solo ver un oscuro abismo sin fondo, aunque, solo diera dicha impresión.<br>el desenso continuo, finalmente encontraron algo, una puerta destruida que daba vista a un pasillo oscuro, a los lados de dicho pasillo, se encontraban mas puertas, las cuales, eran entradas a distintas habitaciones, algunas estaban deterioradas, otras totalmente destruidas, se miraba basura por el suelo y una muy baja iluminación, el grupo camino por dicho pasillo viendo a los alrededores, se miraba dentro de las habitaciones mucha basura, asi como también podían verse las paredes totalmente manchadas, deterioradas o destruidas, algunas de estas, con distintas figuras pintadas con sangre, continuaron su camino, llegando al final del pasillo, ahí se encontrron cruzando otro pasillo, este, tenia ventanas, rotas, pero aun estaban unas cuantas completas.  
>caminaron por ese pasillo, con sumo terror podían observar en las paredes rastros de unas enormes garras, rastros que resaltaban al tener manchas de sangre alrededor.<br>con miedo, el equipo continuo su camino, Paris y Kenny comenzaban a retroceder poco a poco o se detenían en momentos por el miedo, ya no querían continuar pero ya no podían regresar.  
>Tarot, al estar mas familiarizada con este tipo de situaciones, se encargo de ser quien sube los animos al equipo, alentándolos a continuar, aunque su corazón le pedia a gritos irse corriendo de ahí.<br>durante su avanze, llegaron a una especie de recepción de hospital, viéndose un gran mostrador altamente dañádo, destruido casi en su totalidad, sillas a los lados de la sala, algunas rotas, basura y papeles por el suelo, y detrás del mostrador, una puerta metalica, color negro.  
>Oviblion, sin dudar, comenzó a caminar hacia esa puerta siendo seguido por el resto del equipo, notando al llegar, que esta había sido forzada.<br>pasando de largo un pequeño clip en el suelo, el equipo entero paso dicha puerta sin prestar atención al hecho de que la puerta fue forzada recientemente, llegando a un pequeño balcón casi en oscuridad total, con un vidrio pulido alrededor, dejando ver solo la silueta de dos mesas debajo, visibles gracias a una muy tenue luz.  
>curiosos, el grupo entero quizo llegar donde esas mesas y la tenue luz, mas debido a la baja iluminación, solo podían ver el cristal a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente, y por desgracia, el pequeño ryan encontró algo.<br>del suelo, ryan empezó a levantar algo, mientras lo levantaba, decía que se sentía mojado, asi como también lo sentía suave y resbaladizo, nadie identificaba lo que era aun, después de que el pequeño continuara inspeccionando eso, empezó a notar mas cosas mojadas, unas eran redondas, otras ovaladas, tenían distintas formas… todas tenían distintas texturas y eran de distintos tamaños, asi como también, todos estaban cubiertos totalmente por un liquido, el objeto que mas le intereso a ryan, fue uno un tanto pequeño, que podía el cargar en la palma de su pata, asi como también, al levantarla un poco, podía sentir como algo le tocaba el brazo haciéndole cosquillas, hasta que finalmente, Kenny encontró una linterna entre las cosas que llevaban, la encendio y se la entrego a Oviblion, quien inmediatamente, la apunto hacia ryan, dejando en shock total a los presentes.  
>el pequeño, se encontraba con su pata y brazo totalmente cubiertos de sangre, encontrándose el pequeño arrodillado sobre un charco de ese mismo liquido, junto al cuerpo sin vida de un lobo mutilado, estando ryan, con el corazón de ese lobo en su pata, con las venas y arterias pegadas a su brazo.<br>todos miraron con gran terror al pequeño, finalmente entendieron que era lo que estaba describiendo, y con miedo, también podían verlo, mas su miedo, no era tanto como por el que pasaba ryan, el cual se encontraba en shock…_

ryan: *mira en silencio el corazón en su mano* ….  
>Tarot: r-r-ry-ryan…. Eh… eh…<br>Ovi: *pone su pata en el hocico de Tarot* shhhh…  
>Tarot: <em>huh?<br>_Ovi: nadie… haga nada…  
>ryan: …<br>Paris: es-est…. Esta su-su-su….  
>Ovi: shh! *vuelve a callarlos a todos* tranquilos… *le pasa la linterna a Tarot* sostenla….<br>Tarot: s-si…. C-creo.. –decia con terror, tomando la linterna sin dejar de iluminar a ryan, se miraba como su brazo temblaba por el miedo-  
>Ovi: *camina despacio hacia ryan* <em>haber…. Tranquilo…. <em>–le decía con una voz muy tenue al pequeño-_  
><em>ryan: …  
>Ovi: <em>todo estará bien… -<em>le sigue diciendo en voz baja mientras llegaba junto a el, seguido, pone su mano en su pecho- …  
>ryan: … *sigue viendo el corazón aterrado sin notar a Oviblion, se le ve una lagrima corriéndole el rostro*<br>Ovi: _su corazón esta muy tranquilo… mejor…no hagamos ningún movimiento brusco… -_les dice a los demás con la misma voz baja- _muy bien ryan…_*voltea a verlo* _todo estará bien… solo tienes…_ _huh? *_voltea a ver el corazón al escuchar un ruido, seguido lo ve que palpita* _pero que…!  
><em>ryan: HAAAA! –empieza a gritar aterrado, seguido de lanzar el corazón contra la ventana estrellando-  
>Ovi: WHOAA! *ve el corazón explotando por el impacto, seguido voltea a ver a ryan sentándose en el suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos y gritando descontroladamente, asi como también empezando a temblar fuertemente*<br>Paris: RYAN! *grita aterrada corriendo hacia el y abrazandolo*no porfavor!...calmate nene… calmate! –le empieza a decir desesperada abrazandolo y meciendolo hacia los lados tratando de calmarlo, mientras este, empezaba a llorar desesperado y sin control-  
>Ovi: *los ve* ...<br>Tarot: *Se acerca donde Oviblion, deteniéndose junto al charco de sangre* _gahh.._ *se cubre el hocico* d-dime.. q-que.. _aaghh.._ que paso?  
>Ovi: ryan perdió el conocimiento…. *camina hacia el*<br>Tarot: a que te refieres?  
>Ovi: *se para detrás de ryan, poniendo su mano en su pecho*<em> su corazón esta a mil por hora…<em>heh –piensa, seguido de dar una ligera sonrisa-  
>Serray: que es tan gracioso Oviblion? –le pregunta un tanto molesto, notándose calmado al igual que Aaron-<br>Ovi: que este chico es muy valiente…  
>Serray: huh?<br>Ovi: su corazón esta latiendo muy rápido… casi a punto de darle un paro cardiaco… si no fuera por ella… *señala a Paris mientras se aleja de ellos*  
>Aaron: eso no significa que sea valiente…<br>Ovi: si significa…  
>Kenny: p-pero… porque?<br>Ovi: porque a cualquier otro en su situación… su corazón ubiera explotado en el instante… -dijo fríamente quitándole la linterna a Tarot-el corazón puede explotar saben? *solo vean eso.. *señala con la lámpara la mancha de sangre donde exploto el corazón que arrojo ryan* un ser viviente puede recibir una sorpresa de alto impacto, suficiente como para bloquear la mente de la persona y hacer que su corazón empieze a palpitar incluso mas despacio del limite, dejando a la persona en estado de shock… pero, si ese estado de shock se rompe… ya sea por un grito, un movimiento o algo, que haga a la persona reaccionar….  
>Serray: en este caso… el palpitar del corazón…<br>Ovi: asi es…en cuanto se rompa el estado ese, el corazón empezara a latir fuertemente… si a alguien le asustan, siente que su corazón casi sale de su pecho…. Pero… si el corazón estaba latiendo sumamente despacio, y luego cambia a ser un auto de carreras….  
>Tarot:<em> explotara.. –<em>dice en voz baja aterrada, seguido de voltear a ver a ryan_- no…._  
>Ovi: asi es… por eso digo que el chico es valiente… su corazón late rápido… pero no paso de ahí…. *empieza a mover la lámpara en distintas direcciones* donde estaaa… ahí esta! *dice mas alegre iluminando una puerta con la luz de la linterna, seguido empieza a caminar hacia ella*<br>Kenny: a-adonde… vas? –le pregunta nervioso-  
>Ovi: *voltea a ver a Kenny molesto* piensas cuestionarme? –le responde serio y agresivo-<br>Kenny: _gah!  
><em>Ovi: tranquilo, no te are nada… almenos no en este lugar…. *voltea a ver de nuevo la puerta* seguiré revisando el lugar, cuando estén listos bajan… *deja la lámpara en el suelo apuntando a la puerta, dejando ver unas escaleras*

_dicho y hecho, cuando Oviblion dejo la lámpara, comenzó a bajar las escaleras frente a la puerta, llegando a una especie de sala de quirófano, donde se encontraban las dos mesas que habían visto, asi como también una lámpara de aceite encendida.  
>Oviblion, sin tardar mucho, empezó a revisar el lugar… observo una mancha de sangre en el suelo, junto a una mesa, la cual se encontraba manchada con ese mismo liquido, asi como también se encontraba con pedazos de carne y piel derramados por ella, a diferencia de la otra mesa, la cual, no tenia sangre, pero tenia pegadas unas cadenas y grilletes.<br>Oviblion continuo revisando el lugar, empezó a notar como el llanto de ryan comenzaba a disminuir, llegando a ser solo un ligero llanto triste.  
>mientras buscaba, Oviblion empezó a notar distintas cosas extrañas en el lugar, entre los cuales destacaban una jeringa rota, con un liquido celeste en esta, y dos pequeñas agujas de color rojo, también, miro unas marcas de sangre en el suelo, como si alguien hubiera sido arrastrado, también las marcas de unas pisadas, todo conduciendo a un mismo pasillo, confiado, Oviblion sonrio, se dio la vuelta tomando la lámpara de aceite y subio de nuevo las escaleras volviendo con el resto del grupo diciéndoles.<em>

Ovi: muy bien… se acabo el descanzo… hora de continuar… -les dijo serios a todos-  
>Paris: <em>estas loco?<em> –le dice con la voz quebrada, volteando a verlo con lagrimas en los ojos- TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!... ESTAMOS ARRODILLADOS EN UN MALDITO CHARCO DE SANGRE SOBRE UN LOBO ASESINADO! –le empieza a gritar furiosa-  
>Ovi: *la ve* lo se.. se perfectamente lo que esta pasando aquí… y justo porque lo se, fue por lo que les dije que se prepararan para todo…. –le dice serio sin dejar de verla a los ojos- esto… *levanta la lámpara sobre el cuerpo del lobo*no es nada…<br>ryan:_ gah! _–exclama en voz baja, callándose al instante sin separarse de Paris-_  
><em>Ovi: iremos a un lugar… donde cosas como esta son parte del dia a dia…. Si es que ahí existiese un dia a dia… a donde iremos no existe el mañana… solo existe el pasado que persigue por toda la eternidad a los condenados… no existe la justicia, ya que todos ahí reciben el mismo castigo por igual… tampoco existen los hermosos paisajes y la belleza de este mundo! –les empieza a decir mas furioso, causando que Paris se pongan de pie y comenzaran a alejarse un poco reuniéndose con Tarot, Serray, Aaron y Kenny- ahí lo único que verán será carne y sangre en cada sitio que pisen!... no existe el concreto ni las comodidades de este mundo!.. lo único que verán al lugar a donde vamos serán seres condenados al sufrimiento eterno sumido en las LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO! –les grita furioso lanzando la lámpara de aceite contra el cuerpo del lobo, rompiéndose la lámpara y empezando a incendiar el cadáver-  
>Paris: … *ve con temor a Oviblion*<br>ryan: *ve a Oviblion a los ojos asustado, seguido, empieza a calmarse lentamente dejando de temblar*_ usted… _ -dice en voz baja llamando la atención de todos-  
>Ovi: huh?<br>ryan: usted… viene de ahí.. no es asi? –le pregunta temeroso el cachorro-  
>Ovi: … *voltea a otro lado, cerrando los ojos y bajando las orejas*<br>ryan: pude ver una lagrima saliendo de su ojo derecho…  
>-HUH?! –exclamaron Serray, Aaron y Tarot al mismo tiempo volteando a ver a ryan-<br>Ovi: *suspira, seguido voltea a verlos de nuevo* lamento si perdí el control…. Pero yo les dije que iríamos a un lugar sumamente escalofriante… asi como también comenzaremos a vivir peligros cada segundo…  
>ryan: <em>no ah contestado mi pregunta…<em> -dice en voz baja-  
>Ovi: no quiero que nadie se separe…. También quiero…<br>ryan: NO CONTESTO MI PREGUNTA! –le grita furioso-  
>Ovi: huh?!<br>ryan: usted… viene de ahí no es asi?!  
>Ovi: solia vivir ahí… hasta que escape… -dijo serio Oviblion, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes exceptuando a Tarot- yo soy un demonio de tipo parasito… me apodero de seres vivos para vivir en ellos y poder mantenerme en este mundo…<br>Tarot: siempre… fuiste asi?  
>Ovi: algo asi… heh *da una ligera sonrisa*<br>Tarot: …  
>Ovi: tranquila… no me alimento de ti… mi alimento continua siendo aquel Pegaso celeste…. Por eso me vez tan quieto en casa….<br>Tarot: *suspira aliviada*  
>Ovi: te basta esa respuesta ryan?<br>ryan: no realmente…  
>Ovi: que lastima, porque no pienso explicar mucho… mejor lo van viendo conforme avanzamos…<br>ryan: bien…  
>Ovi: bueno… como les decía… no quiero que nadie se separe… también quiero que ninguno sienta miedo a partir de ahora…<br>Paris: porque?  
>Ovi: porque no me hago responsable de las consecuencias… por eso… ahora síganme… -sentencia serio, empezando a caminar de nuevo por las escaleras seguido por los demás-<p>

_Oviblion no mentia, al bajar las escaleras, el resto del grupo pudo observar lo que aquella habitación ocultaba… al fondo de la habitación, se miraba otro pasillo, que les llevo a una especie de laboratorio en donde se encontraban grandes tubos de experimentos rotos.  
>el lugar se miraba totalmente destruido, era un sitio extraño, nunca nadie había escuchado de ese lugar… pero parecía que llevaba ya varios años estando ahí.<br>continuaron inspeccionando el cuarto mientras buscaban el siguiente paso que los conduciría a su destino, y mientras lo hacían, notaron algunas cosas fuera de lo común…_

Aaron: este lugar… se me hace extrañamente familiar… -dice confundido viendo a los alrededores-  
>Serray: si… es como si ya ubiera estado aquí…<br>Ovi: de que rayos hablan ustedes? –les dice molesto volteando a verlos-  
>Serray: no lo se… es que… bueno… *ve una gran computadora frente a uno de esos tubos gigantes, se ve un pedazo de tela en el suelo* huh? *deja de seguirlo y camina hacia ese lugar*<br>Ovi: *Se detiene* OYE A DONDE VAS?!  
>Serray: *se detiene, se agacha y toma el pedazo de tela* <em>esto…<em> *empieza a recordar el momento en que conocio a Aaron en el laboratorio del padre de White* _ el no quizo ponerse esa corbata… y la tiro al suelo… será posible… *voltea a los lados confundido*  
><em>Ovi: SERRAY!  
>Serray: huh? *voltea a verlos* que pasa?!<br>Ovi: deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y ven!  
>Serray: S-SI YA VOY! –dice no muy convencido corriendo hacia ellos-<br>Aaron: *voltea a los alrededores* porque… este lugar se me hace tan familiar?... –pregunta confundido- huh? *empieza a caminar*  
>Ovi: no me digas que ahora tu… *voltea a ver a Aaron, viendo como este caminaba hacia una silla* que demonios… *Camina hacia el seguido por el resto*<br>Aaron: *se para frente a la silla, seguido, levanta su mano cubriéndose el hocico* _gaahhh…_ *Voltea a otro lado*  
>Paris: *se para junto a la silla* que ocu.. *Ve en la silla el esqueleto de un humano sentado, se ve que en algunas partes del esqueleto hay piezas mecánicas, asi como también dos brazos mecánicos pegados al esqueleto justo debajo de los primeros, se le ve puesto una bata de laboratorio totalmente rota* gaah! *se aleja cubriéndose la cara con sus manos* que asco!<br>ovi: *ve el esqueleto* ….  
>Serray: *lo ve* no… no puede ser el… *se cubre la boca con su mano* <em>entonces… si continuo… pero… <em>-se dice a si mismo preocupado, volteando a los lados- _no.. debe ser… una coincidencia…  
><em>Kenny: ENCONTRE ALGO! –les grita llamando la atención de todos-_  
><em>-huh? –exclamaron todos al unísono, seguido de empezar a caminar hacia Kenny, excpeto Aaron quien se quedo frente a la silla-  
>Ovi: espero que hayas encontrado el camino… -le dice molesto deteniéndose frente a unos archiveros-<br>Kenny: no pero… *se agacha y señála una abolladura en uno de los casilleros* pero encontré esto…  
>Tarot: parece que golpearon algo grande con esto… -dice intrigada viendo el casillero-<br>Paris: algo realmente grande…  
>ryan: y s-si f-fue un… un mo-mo-monstruo?! –empieza a decir asustado abrazando a Paris-<br>Paris: …  
>Tarot: no lo creo posible… -dice preocupada-<br>Ovi: debo recordarte que estamos buscando la puerta al inframundo desde el mundo de los vivos?  
>Tarot: tuche…<br>Serray: *se agacha observando el archivero, seguido abre uno de los cajones* _aquí.. el guardaba un arma… la única protección que tenia en caso de que algo saliera mal… _-dice en voz baja-  
>Ovi: huh?<br>Serray: Tarot…  
>Tarot: si?<br>Serray: cuantas probabilidades existen de que este mundo sea el mio… pero en el futuro?  
>Tarot: es imposible… -dice segura-<br>Serray: ni uno porciento posible? –pregunta intrigado-  
>Tarot: bueno.. apenas y muchos años en el futuro… o una realidad alternativa…<br>Ovi: la realidad alterna es una estupidez!... un universo distinto lo veo mas posible…  
>Tarot: como lo afirmas? –pregunta confundida-<br>Ovi: debo recordarte que estas hablando con un demonio que vivía en un mundo de ponys donde NO EXISTEN HUMANOS? –le dice serio golpeándose la frente con la ultima parte de la oración-  
>Tarot: tuche…<br>Serray: bueno… creo que si solo era una idea idiota…-dice mas tranquilo- _a final de cuentas… si fuera… aquí estaría esa arma…_ -se dice a si mismo mas aliviado-  
>Ovi: seguro que si lo era… *se da la vuelta* sigamos avanzando.. entre mas pronto lleguemos mas pronto volveremos.. o almenos eso aplicaría si no fuera porque no se leer mapas… -dice burlon empezando a caminar de nuevo-<br>-SI! –dijeron todos al unísono siguiéndolo-

_Todos comenzaron a seguir a Oviblion de nuevo, alejándose de nuevo de aquella silla metiéndose en otro pasillo al fondo de la habitación, mas sin embargo, por el movimiento que hizo Aaron al darse la vuelta para caminar, con su cola produjo un ligero viento hacia el esqueleto, sacando de entre la bata desgastada una carta que salio volando con el viento.  
>mientras caia la carta, se podía notar un sello plateado que la mantenía cerrada, pero el pegamento, no soporto el movimiento, cayendo al suelo abierta.<br>_

_de: Rex White  
>para: quien lo encuentre<em>

_un cordial saludo a quien este leyendo esta carta… yo soy el profesor Rex White, científico y laboratorista, enfocado en la rama de la genética… mis estudios me han llevado a grandes hallazgos a lo largo de mi carrera… pero también… me han jugado muy malas bromas…  
>si la policía esta leyendo esta carta, quisiera disculparme por los crímenes que eh cometido a lo largo de mi vida… mi pasión por la ciencia me ah llevado a cometerlos asi como también, mi desenfrenada necesidad de encontrar a mis hijos…<br>hace ya 60 años perdí a mi esposa…. Cuando mi hijo era muy pequeño todavía… mas la edad de el, no le fue impedimento para que cometiera su primer crimen, al asesinar al sujeto que mato a su madre… un año después de eso, mi hijo empezó a perder movilidad en su cuerpo por una enfermedad…. Según los doctores, es genética… pero yo se, que fue por los químicos que suelo utilizar en mi laboratorio…  
>durante uno de mis experimentos, un año despues, hubo un accidente en mi laboratorio, lo que le brindo a mi hijo una nueva esperanza y a mi, una nueva meta… utilize todos los datos que tenia para hacer un clon exacto de mi hijo… y en el, encerre la personalidad agresiva que tenia mi hijo dentro… aquella personalidad, que asesino a nuestro atacante, 2 años atrás.<br>el experimento fue un éxito… no tenia ya a mi amada esposa que en paz descanze, pero tenia a dos hermosos hijos… eran la representación perfecta del ying y el yang… y estaba orgulloso de ellos… lamentablemente…. Ellos desaparecieron 7 años después, cuando apenas habían cumplido los 19 años…  
>después de 3 dias de no saber nada de ellos… decidi mandar a Serray, un chico sin familia que le gustaba pasar sus tardes en mi laboratorio estudiando conmigo… a buscar a mis hijos, con la ayuda de Aaron, un chico que yo cree con base de los estudios que tenia, lamentablemente al liberar a Aaron y mandarlo a buscar a mi hijo, perdí toda la información que tenia… use absolutamente todos los datos en el… y no guarde nada… mi peor error…<br>oficiales.. al no tener datos, tuve que iniciar mis experimentos de una manera distinta… asi que.. me declaro culpable… por la desaparición de todos esos niños…  
>escribo esta carta para pedir el perdón que no meresco, estaba desesperado… solo… queria encontrar a mis hijos… estuve tan desesperado.. que trabajar con ambas manos no fue suficiente… necesitaba mas apoyo, pero no podía tener el lujo de un ayudante…. De ahí… esta aberración que ven en mi cuerpo…<br>no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice en mi vida y durante mis estudios desde la desaparición de mis hijos.. han sido 51 largos años desde que paso eso… y han sido ya muchos niños los que murieron por mis experimentos… perdí la cuenta, al séptimo año… espero… que en la otra vida me digan cuantos fueron…  
>estoy a pocos días de mi juicio final... finalmente… este mundo se librara de mi vieja existencia… hize muchas cosas en estos 95 años de vida que tuve… cosas de las cuales… solo puedo estar orgulloso en cuanto a mis hijos… por todo lo demás… bueno... no se donde meter la cara…<br>en poco tiempo, dejare este mundo y mis experimentos quedaran siempre ocultos en este edificio, nadie nunca los encontrara, porque la entrada la cerrare para siempre, y de mi cuenta corre, que nadie jamas podrá abrirla._

_Firma: Rex White_

_el profesor, nunca llego a pararse de esa silla, después de guardar esa carta en un bolsillo dentro de su bata…  
>después de caminar varios metros por ese pasillo oscuro, el grupo entero había notado como a los lados del pasillo se encontraba una gran cantidad de celdas, todas con las paredes manchadas de sangre y basura, pero en especifico, una les aterro.<br>esta, se encontraba con los barrotes que tenia de puerta, totalmente rotos, con grandes pedazos de carne en el suelo, asi como también, restos de lo que parecía ser una mujer, hechos añicos y tirados por todos lados, como si algo la ubiera hecho pedazos y lanzado pedazos de carne por todos lados.  
>con el corazón a punto de salírseles del cuerpo, el equipo continuo caminando con cautela, pasando junto al cuerpo de lo que parecía un humano, pero con ciertos rasgos de un lobo, como un poco de pelaje y cola, mas este, no tenia cabeza, parecía que se la habían arrancado recientemente, asi como también ,un cartucho de escopeta en el suelo.<br>en ese momento, ryan ya no queria continuar, estaba totalmente aterrado por lo que veía y solo pedia a gritos el regresar, pero Oviblion, se lo negó, y lo convencio de nuevo al decirle que era para salvar a su hermano…  
>una cruel jugada<br>al continuar caminado, con ryan contra su voluntad, Aaron se ofrecio a llevar al pequeño en su espalda, para mantenerlo tranquilo y estando ambos al frente del equipo, para que asi, ryan pudiera guiarlos, llegando finalmente, a otras escaleras de caracol, las cuales, al bajarlas, los llevo a una relativamente pequeña habitación circular, en la cual, se encontraba en el suelo, el cuerpo sin vida de una criatura, de apariencia felina, pero con brazos cubiertos de escamas, se le podían ver en el cuerpo múltiples daños, moretones eh incluso quemaduras… pero lo que muestra que fue su causa de muerte, es un agujero que tenia atravezandole el cuello._

Tarot: emmm… seguro que es aquí?  
>ryan: si… aquí termina el rastro…<br>Tarot: tu que dices Oviblion?  
>Ovi: estoy deacuerdo… aquí tiene que ser…<br>Paris: y como lo sabremos?  
>Ovi: de eso yo me encargo… -les dice serio mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el centro de la pequeña habitación y volteaba a los lados-<br>Serray: ocurre algo?  
>Ovi: nada… todo esta perfecto… *voltea a verlos* porfavor, les voy a pedir un favor y me gustaría que por una vez todos lo siguan al pie de la letra<br>Kenny: … q-que… será? –pregunta nervioso, ocultándose detrás de Aaron-  
>Ovi: pase lo que pase… no quiero que ninguno sienta miedo… -les dijo cambiando de verlos calmado, a verlos molesto- no quiero que ninguno sienta miedo, ni que tampoco demuestren ni tengan reacciones similares al miedo…. Pase lo que pase no quiero escuchar ni un solo grito, ni suspiro atemorizado…<br>ryan: podría… cerrar los ojos? –pregunta asustado cerrando con fuerzas los ojos mientras se sujetaba con fuerzas del cuello de Aaron-  
>Ovi: si eso les ayuda a no sentir miedo perfecto… aunque puede que solo el ruido les atemorize… háganle como puedan, pero porfavor, por ultima vez se los repito… no sientan miedo por nada… sino.. esta misión de rescate acabara antes de empezar… -sentencio con voz seria y molesta, seguido de sentarse en el suelo dándoles la espalda-<p>

_Las palabras de Oviblion les inculco cierto miedo en el corazón de todos los presentes, pero todos, hicieron su máximo esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, logrando sacar el miedo de sus cuerpos.  
>atentos, todos observaron como Oviblion empezó a concentrarse, dejando notar a su alrededor una ligera flama negra cubriéndole, la cual, lentamente empezaba a expandirse y empezaba a dirigirse al suelo detrás de Oviblion, haciendo que la sombra de el se expandiera por el suelo.<br>todos en ese momento empezaron a sentirse nerviosos, no sabían lo que estaban viendo hasta que empezaron a ver, como esa sombra empezaba a levantarse.  
>la sombra comenzó a tomar forma, parecía un perro, muy delgado, pero de pecho ancho, con patas sumamente delgadas con respecto a su cuerpo, tenia una cola larga, la cual era delgada en su origen, luego se ensanchaba en el centro y acababa en una punta, esa criatura, también poseía dos grandes orejas, con una apariencia similar a su cola, pero siendo poco mas largas y delgadas, alrededor del cuerpo se podían ver unos aros de apariencia de fuego color azules, los cuales se encontraban en los flancos, hombros, cola y orejas, asi como también podía divisarse que podía poseer uno en la frente debido al angulo que tenían de el, por el momento, ninguno de los presentes sentía miedo al verlo, ninguno había cerrado los ojos mas que ryan y al contrario de sentir miedo, se veian sorprendidos por lo que miraban, hasta que esa criatura, emergio completamente de la sombra, quedando tirada frente a el dos sombras con aspecto de flamas frente a el, las cuales esa criatura tomo con sus patas delanteras, se paro solo con sus patas traseras y junto ambas sombras delante de el, seguido de separarlas con fuerzas dejando ver algo similar a una cuerda de sombras saliendo de ambas, y escuchándose dos cierras eléctricas, a la vez que ambas sombras tomaban esa misma apariencia.<br>ryan, curioso por el sonido, abre los ojos lentamente para ver lo que ocurria, y al abrirlos completamente, quedo asombrado por dicha criatura, la cual, se mantenía dándoles la espalda todo el tiempo, mas su asombro, cambio rápidamente a terror, al ver como esa criatura giraba la cabeza volteando a verlo, viéndosele los ojos totalmente negros, como si no tuviera ojos, y corriendo de estos, largas líneas de sangre a modo de lagrimas._

Ovi: _ya casi lo libero… solo espero… que todos estén tan calmados como ahora  
><em>- gghh…. Grrr… -poco a poco se empieza a escuchar un gruñido proveniente de esa criatura, asi como también una fuerte respiración viniendo de ella, como si estuviera asfixiándose- gaahh… grrrr…  
>Aaron: todos…. Tranquilos… -les dice a todos con calma, empezando a sentir poco a poco el temblar de ryan-<br>ryan: e-esto.. .ca-calmado…  
>- grrr..gaaaahh! –empieza a gruñir con rabia dando un lijero grito agresivo-<br>ryan: gah! *se oculta detrás de Aaron un tanto atemorizado*  
>- grrrr….. *se ve finalmente como aquel fuego negro deja de correr alrededor de Oviblion, quedando la criatura totalmente liberada* GAAAHHH! –grita con rabia haciendo un chirrido ensordecedor, a la vez que ambas cierras empiezan a escucharse mas aceleradas-<br>ryan: AAAHHH! –grita aterrado-  
>Ovi: NO! –grita sorprendido al escuchar el grito de ryan, seguido de voltear hacia atrás- ESTUPIDO!<br>-GHYAAA! –grita nuevamente empezando a moverse a gran velocidad hacia ellos con ambas preparadas-  
>-AAHHH! –empiezan a gritar todos los del grupo-<br>Ovi: ALEJATE DE ELLOS! –grito furioso, seguido de como se ve que sus marcas y ojos se vuelven completamente negros volviéndose una sombra, la cual sale disparada hacia donde esta el grupo y retomando su forma normal y colores quedando parado entre sus amigos y esa criatura- ALTTOO!  
>-GHYAAAAAA! –grito una ultima vez la criatura, juntando ambas cierras y dando un golpe ascendente contra el estomago y pecho de Oviblion-<br>Tarot: OVIBLION! –grito aterrada viendo como la criatura le clavaba ambas cierras atravezandolo- _no…_ -penso triste al ver a Oviblion sin moverse, dejando salir una lagrima-  
>-grrrr…<br>Aaron: _o-Oviblion…. El…. El… _-pensaba sorprendido sin creer lo que miraba-  
>Kenny: <em>esta… esta muer…<em> -no termino de decir lo que pensaba, ya que se sorprendio igual que todos al ver como ese perro negro, levantaba ambos brazos tomando a la criatura de las muñécas-  
>Ovi: <em>como…. Te atrevez…. <em>–dice en voz baja pero furiosa, mientras levantaba la cabeza viendo a la criatura a los ojos- como… te atrevez… A DESAFIARME! –le grita furioso-

_En ese momento…. Nadie sabia a quien temerle mas… _


	4. promesas sin valor

_el espectro, al ver a que oviblion lo tomaba de las muñécas, empezo a forcejear para separarse de el, __mas este, ahora, no pensaba igual…_

-grrr…. GAAAHH! –le empezó a gruñir y gritar a Oviblion-  
>Ovi: AMI NO ME VAS A GRITAR DESGRACIADO! –le grito furioso, apretando las muñecas de la criatura, haciéndola presionar el gatillo de las cierras poniéndolas a girar- GAAAHHH!<br>-: NOOO! –gritaron aterrados al ver la gran cantidad de sangre que las cierras estaban lanzando al aire, mas su terror se hizo aun mas grande, al ver que toda la sangre se estaba quedando flotando sobre ellos-

_Efectivamente la sangre que salía volando del cuerpo de Oviblion se estaba manteniendo en el aire sin caer, mas no solo eso, sino que poco a poco empezaba a tomar una extrañá forma, lentamente, la figura de lo que parecía un insecto gigante se dejo ver, hasta que finalmente se confirmo…  
>cuando toda la sangre del cuerpo de Oviblion fue derramada y lanzada, una criatura gigante, de cabeza triangular, y teniendo varias patas delgadas similares a las de las cucarachas, en las cuales, se podían observar colgando de ellas lo que parecían unos cuerpos, totalmente negros, con una forma similar al espectro que ataco a Oviblion…<br>al ver a la gran criatura y a esas figuras, el espectro, aterrado, se separo rápidamente de Oviblion, tirándose de espaldas al piso y empezando a retroceder arrastrándose, mas sin parar de ver a la gran criatura que se había formado con la sangre de Oviblion…  
>en ese momento, el espectro realmente comenzó a llorar…<em>

Ovi: GAAAHH! *la criatura formada con su sangre se disuelve rápidamente, callendo toda la sangre al suelo salpicando a los presentes, asi como también dejando a ver a Oviblion sin ninguna herida tirado en el suelo* aahh… d-demonios.. –decia cansado-  
>-gaahh!... grrr… n-nooo… -dijo con una voz suave el espectro, empezando a verse como las flamas que le rodeaban se disminuían lentamente-<br>Tarot: el… el.. –empezo a decir sin poder articular la siguiente palabra-  
>Serray: q-que… rayos… era esa cosa?! –le pregunto a Tarot aterrado-<br>Tarot: e… era.. esa… ello… eehh…  
>Oviblion: gaah.. eso.. era yo… -dice cansado, levantándose un poco-<br>Paris: QUEE?!  
>Ovi: gaah.. *se pone de pie, notándosele cierto cansancio al estarse moviendo hacia los lados* soy…. Un demonio, de tipo parasito… recuerdan?<br>Tarot: entonces… esa… esa cosa… ERAS REALMENTE TU?!  
>Ovi: heh… bienvenida a la realidad….<br>-DESGRACIADO MALDITO! –grito una voz llorosa, llamando la atención de los presentes- COMO TE ATREVEZ! –grita furioso y triste el antiguamente espectro, viéndose ahora con la misma apariencia de antes, exceptuando el que ahora caminaba a 4 patas, y tenia un pelaje corto color negro por todo el cuerpo, con sus aros ahora viéndose como marcas brillantes en su pelaje y con sus ojos de color azul- LIBERALOS! –le grita furioso dejando ver unas largas lagrimar corriéndole el rostro y sin parar de ver al perro negro-  
>Tarot: <em>liberar?<em> –se pregunta a si misma extrañáda-  
>Ovi: lo siento pequeño… pero nadie será libre hasta que tu cumplas tu palabra…<br>Aaron: _palabra? *_ve a ambos confundido*  
>-grrr….<br>Ovi: y bien insanity…. Lo aras o no?  
>Tarot: como lo llamaste?<br>insanity: ... *Baja la cabeza* por mi nombre…  
>Aaron: que clase de nombre es ese?<br>Ovi: es el nombre que se gana una escoria que asesina a su familia..  
>insanity: YO NO ASESINE A NADIE! –grita furioso-<br>Ovi: CALLATE! –le grita furioso haciendo retroceder a la criatura aquella- acaso quieres que te lo haga ver de nuevo?... desde que te conozco cuantas veces te lo eh tenido que repetir?! FUISTE TU Y NADIE MAS! –le empieza a decir furioso-  
>insanity: ….aahh… *baja la cabeza empezando a dejar caer varias labrimas al suelo* y-yo se que fui yo… pero… yo no queria… no…. no fue a propósito.. fue… fue..<br>Ovi: fue vil y descaradamente homicidio… no puedes negarlo…  
>insanity: …<br>Ovi: ahora ya cállate y obedece… me juraste lealtad a cambio de devolverte a tu familia… pero al atacarme me demuestras traición…  
>insanity: GAAH NO! –grita alterado, volteando a verlo al escuchar esas palabras- no fue traición, LO JURO!<br>Ovi: ENTONCES QUE FUE?!  
>insanity: … *se queda viendo en silencio a Oviblion, seguido de bajar la cabeza*<br>Ovi: eso imagine… *voltea a ver a los demás del grupo* haber… Aaron… trae a ryan aquí..  
>ryan: A MI?! -pregunta aterrado-<br>Ovi: si, a ti… aquí y ahora! –le dice molesto-  
>ryan: ….<br>Aaron: _todo estará bien pequeño.._ –le susurra al cachorro, dándole una ligera sonrisa-  
>ryan: <em>eso espero….<em> –le responde no tan seguro, seguido de bajarse de la espalda de Aaron y pararse junto a Oviblion- si… señor?  
>Ovi: no me llames señor.. no soy tan viejo… -le dice mas tranquilo volteando a ver a la criatura de pelaje negro-<br>ryan: … *abre la boca para decir algo*  
>Ovi: tampoco se te ocurra llamarme monstruo o señor monstruo… -le dice indiferente-<br>ryan: deacuerdo señor Oviblion… -dice un tanto triste bajando la cabeza-  
>Ovi: no estes triste… seras el único con protección personal…. –le dice calmado caminando hacia insanity, quien se encontraba en el suelo llorando en silencio- vamos ryan, no tenemos toda la noche.. la puerta se cerrara en menos de una hora!<br>ryan: WHOA SI! –le dice sorprendido corriendo hacia el-  
>Ovi: muy bien tu… *mueve un poco la cabeza de aquel ser* levántate y ya dinos…. Que raza eres?<br>insanity: acaso eso importa? –le contesta entre lamentos-  
>Ovi: si no quieres que te llamen ''locura'' o ''bestia'' … entonces si…<br>insanity: *se sienta frente a el* soy… un umbreon….  
>Tarot: umbreon?<br>Serray: debes estar jugando… heh –dice un tanto alegre empezando a reir un poco-  
>insanity: porque? … grrr… NO TE RIAS! –le grita furioso al sentirse ofendido-<br>Serray: no espera! … no me rio porque me burle o algo jaja… es que… umbreon es el nombre de un pokemon de un videojuego! Jajajaja –le dice entre risas-  
>insanity: es porque soy un pokemon… -le dice serio bajando la cabeza- o almenos.. eso creo..<br>Ovi: si lo eres pequeño homicida –le dice indiferente dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza-  
>insanity: no tienes al destino Oviblion… -le dice molesto bajando la cabeza-<br>Ovi: ok… *deja en paz a insanity* Serray… lo que tu conoces como ''una criatura de un videojuego'' es curiosamente, una criatura que realmente existe… en una dimensión alterna  
>Serray: HA… eso no existe, dimensiones alternas … jajaja…<br>Aaron: eehh.. te lo esta diciendo el chico que anteriormente era un pony … lo sabes.. cierto? –le dice un tanto confundido-  
>Serray: eehhhh…<br>Ovi: también te lo digo antes de irnos al infierno estando vivos… te das cuenta de ello… cierto?  
>Serray: ok… creo que mejor si me callo…<br>-gracias! –dicen todos al unísono-  
>ryan: para que me quiere aquí se…. Eehh… Oviblion? –le pregunta un tanto temeroso-<br>Ovi: bueno veras…. Como ya te dije ryan… iremos a un lugar muy peligroso… donde toda clase de criaturas nos van a perseguir y querer eliminar…  
>ryan: glup!<br>Ovi: por eso no voy a pedírtelo insanity… lo vas a cuidar quieras o no…-le dice cambiando rápidamente su tono a uno mas molesto al referirse al umbreon-  
>insanity: que tanto podría hacer yo?... –dice triste bajando la cabeza-<br>Ovi: si tu pasado dice que acabaste con una aldea entera llena de humanos en una noche solo por uno de tus huevos extraviados….supongo que podras cuidar perfectamente a este cachorro en aquel lugar…  
>Tarot: huevos?!<br>Serray: pokehuevos para ser exactos!  
>Tarot: suena tan…<br>Kenny: raro?  
>Aaron: extravagante?<br>Serray: interesante?  
>Tarot: iba a decir estúpido… es un mamífero!<br>Serray: estamos hablando de una criatura salida de un videojuego… te das cuenta de ello?  
>Tarot: tuche…<br>Ovi: SI ME DISCULPAN! –les grita a los presentes-

Ovi: estamos llegando a un acuerdo por aca esta bien?!... gracias! *voltea de nuevo con el umbreon* entonces… nos abres las puertas y lo cuidas a el…. Y cuando regresemos… tendras a tu familia….  
>insanity: como se que cuidándolo a el volveré a ver a mi familia?<br>Ovi: porque el es quien tiene el mejor olfato…. Podrá ayudarnos a buscar a todos los que tenemos que buscar, cuando los encontremos, buscara a tu familia… si es que esta ahí, si no, ya sabes donde va a estar…  
>insanity: bien… -dice no tan seguro, con las orejas bajas y viendo el suelo- lo are….<br>Ovi: gracias…. Ahora… si nos haces el honor… *se aleja de el junto con ryan*  
>insanity: … *cierra los ojos*<br>Tarot: que hara? –le pregunta curiosa a Oviblion-  
>Ovi: llevarnos a nuestro destino…<p>

_Dicho y hecho, los aros del umbreon empezaron a brillar poco a poco, volviendo a tener nuevamente la apariencia de aros de fuego, asi como también, su cuerpo volvió a tener su apariencia flameada que al principio… de sus ojos cerrados, unas lagrimas de sangre comenzaron a brotar callendo al suelo, el cual estaba formado de unas rejillas metálicas en su totalidad, y de las cuales, unas llamas empezaban a emerger.  
>con cierto miedo, Aaron, Kenny, Tarot, Serray y Paris se acercaron al piso metalico, y se sorprendieron y atemorizaron, al ver como debajo de este, se encontraba lo que parecía ser una montaña de cuerpos sin piel.<br>sorprendidos y aterrados por lo que miraban, todos al mismo tiempo decidieron olvidarse de eso al empezar a escuchar de nuevo las cierras de insanity, y, al mismo, tiempo, todos voltearon a verle, solo para observar como este las clavaba en el suelo y empezaba a dar vueltas, haciendo un agujero en el suelo por el cual podían pasar, momentos después, insanity volvió a correr hacia ellos, mas al llegar a ellos, desaparecio completamente, como si estuviera hecho de humo…_

Ryan: whoa! –exclama sorprendido, callendo de espaldas después de que insanity desapareciera frente a el- a donde se fue?!  
>Ovi: ahora esta dentro tuyo…. Relájate… *le extiende su brazo a ryan para ayudarle a levantarse*<br>ryan: dentro… mio? *le da la mano a Oviblion para apoyarse, seguido de ver como el pelaje alrededor de su muñéca se había teñido de azul a modo de pulsera* WHOA!  
>Ovi: sip… *jala a ryan levantándolo* bienvenido al mundo de los poseídos…. –le dice indiferente empezando a caminar-<br>Tarot: OYE ALTO! –le grita a Oviblion sorprendida-  
>Ovi: ahora no cariño.. *Se para junto al agujero que insanity había creado* tenemos trabajo que hacer! –sentencia el perro negro saltando dentro del agujero, callendo sobre uno de los cuerpos sin piel y empezando a desender-<br>ryan: … *ve con temor a Oviblion, seguido de agarrar la mano de Aaron asustado*  
>Aaron: huh? *voltea a ver a ryan* vamos…. *lo toma de los brazos levantándolo y cargándolo frente a el* tranquilo pequeño… vamos ya…. –le dice con una ligera sonrisa, saltando dentro del agujero junto con ryan-<br>Paris: es buena idea Tarot? –le pregunta preocupada-  
>Tarot: no lo se… abra que averiguarlo…. –le contesta igual de preocupada, seguido de seguir al resto-<p>

_Después de Tarot, Paris, Serray y Kenny empezaron a desender también, con el alma en un hilo por los cuerpos por los que pasaban, pero con la mirada firme, al saber que cuando todo acabe, estarán con sus amigos… que es lo que ellos tanto anelan…  
>después de lo que parecían horas de estar bajando por esa inmensa montaña de cadáveres, el grupo entero toco finalmente ''suelo firme'', lo cual, no era mas que el piso, cubierto completamente por carne, huesos y sangre de toda clase de criaturas mutiladas, por lo cual, todos, exceptuando Oviblion, se negaron a bajar de la montañá de cuerpos, mas al final, aceptaron a bajar, con temor y con la promesa de que todo acabaría pronto…<br>promesa falsa.._

Tarot: *se ve caminando junto a Oviblion, quien se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de Aaron y ryan, quienes se encontraban al frente olfateando por los alrededores en busca de pistas por todo el largo camino oscuro por el que iban* oye… Oviblion!  
>Ovi: huh? *voltea a verla* que pasa?<br>Tarot: hay muchas cosas que debes explicar no crees?!  
>Ovi: como que?<br>Paris: *Se para al otro lado de Oviblion* oooo no se, talvez el hecho de que probablemente estemos caminando en círculos! –le empieza a decir exaltada-  
>Ovi: no, aquí es imposible caminar en círculos…<br>Tarot: mas que eso… porfavor Oviblion… explicanos.. que es esa criatura que salio de tu sombra?  
>Ovi: insanity? Pues.. ya se los dijo… un umbreon…<br>Paris: si.. pero que es un umbreon?!  
>Serray: *empieza a caminar junto a Tarot* un umbreon es una de las 8 evoluciones de eevee… evolucionando este en umbreon al tener amistad con su dueño y entrenamiento de noche! –les dice alegre uniéndose a la charla-<br>Tarot: no creo que ella se refiriera a eso…  
>Kenny: *empieza a caminar junto a Paris* te refieres a lo de que era un homicida?<br>Paris: si…  
>Ovi: es una historia confusa eso… mientras estuve poseído por esa escoria de ovelisk…. Me encontré perdido en el limbo, o bueno… mi alma se encontraba perdida ahí… como sea…. Ahí encontré un alma en pena, con una gran ira y tristeza dentro de si… era el…. Asi que me acerque a esa alma para obtener un poco de fuerzas y recuperarme.. pero… no resulto como lo espere…<br>Tarot: que paso?  
>Ovi: bueno… aparte de tener que pelear por mi cuerpo contra ovelisk.. tenia que pelear por mi alma contra insanity… porque el también buscaba la manera de salir del limbo..<br>Paris: eso no nos explica el porque lo llamas homicida…  
>Ovi: a eso voy…. Después de pelear con el… y de yo poseerlo a el, me puse a indagar en su pasado… y note que el había asesinado a toda su familia en una ocacion…. Desconosco la historia completa… solo mire varios cuerpos destrozados por sus cierras y el riendo a carcajadas…<br>Serray: a un psicópata como el le confiamos nuestras vidas?!  
>Ovi: la diferencia con un psicópata Serray, es que insanity al parecer no esta loco, y siempre que mata es por un motivo de protección…<br>Serray: eso no me explica porque le confiamos nuestras vidas a un psicópata..  
>Ovi: ami tampoco, pero queria dejar en claro ese punto….<br>Tarot: y dime… como es eso de que liberarías a su familia?  
>Ovi: su familia esta muerta… si el nos ayuda, buscaremos a su familia aquí…. Si esta aquí, llevaremos sus almas con nosotros y les daremos cuerpo nuevo alla… si no, su familia estaría en el paraíso o en el limbo<br>Tarot: y tu los puedes buscar ahí?  
>Ovi: en el limbo talvez… pero en el paraíso no… y lo que el quiere es que o estén con el o estén en el paraíso… ya veremos que pasa…<br>Aaron: *se detiene al igual que ryan* eemm….  
>Ovi: *se detiene al igual que el resto del grupo* ocurre algo?<br>Aaron: bueno… no lo se… -dice confundido-  
>ryan: también lo siente señor Aaron? –le pregunta preocupado-<br>Aaron: si… -le responde igual de preocupado-  
>Tarot: que cosa? –les pregunta curiosa-<br>Ovi: *se acerca a Kenny*  
>Kenny: <em>huh?<em> *voltea a ver a ovibion* q-que pasa?! –le pregunta asustado retrocediendo un poco-  
>Ovi: ven aquí! –le dice molesto tomándolo de la mochila y empezando a buscar en ella- hummm…<br>Kenny: q-que buscas?!  
>Ovi: algo…. *empieza a caminar jalando a Kenny* no se detengan! .. entre mas rápido los encontremos mas rápido nos iremos! –les dice a todos un tanto molesto, pasando caminando entre Aaron y ryan-<br>Kenny: oye… pero.. .espera! … si ellos se detuvieron es porque hay algo…  
>Ovi: GAAAHH!<em> –<em>grita con fuerzas el perro negro, seguido de sacar de la mochila una gran botella de vidrio, levantándola en el aire y golpeando hacia atrás de el-

_Para sorpresa de todos, la botella que cargaba Oviblion se revento antes de tocar suelo, y el contenido de esta, era un polvo blanco… con el cual, se marco en el aire lo que parecía una mano, con filosas garras, al instante, un dragón de cuerpo antropomórfico, bastante alto, portando una armadura y una alabarda se dejo ver frente a ellos, el cual, con una voz agresiva les advirtió…_

_-_LARGENSE DE ESTE LUGAR!_ –_les grito con furia, seguido de tomar a Oviblion del cuello con la garra en la que Oviblion revento la botella-  
>Ovi: GAH!<br>-ustedes vivos… no tienen permitido… venir aquí! *le dice agresivo apretándole la garganta* acaso quieren morir?! –les pregunta mas furioso, levantando su alabarda y apuntando a Kenny con ella-  
>Kenny: gaah! *salta hacia atrás asustado*<br>Tarot: porfavor espera! –le dice asustada-  
>-huh? *voltea a verla*<br>Tarot: porfavor.. solo venimos a buscar a nuestros amigos.. ellos fueron asesinados y traídos aquí por un espectro… solo iremos por ellos y nos iremos, lo prometo! –le empieza a decir desesperada-  
>- heh… hay pequeñá mortal… -le empieza a decir dando una ligera risa, seguido de lanzar a Oviblion hacia aun lado y comenzar a caminar hacia la pomeranian- acaso tu crees… que eso me importa? –le dice con tono frio, poniendo la hoja de su alabarda en el cuello de la pomeranian-<br>Tarot: gah!  
>-solo los muertos vienen… y los muertos… muertos se quedan… *aprieta un poco mas su puño, listo para cortar a tarot*<br>Ovi: ALEJATE DE ELLA! –grita furioso el perro negro, seguido de tomar la vara de la alabarda del gran dragón y dirigirla hacia abajo alejándola de Tarot- ni se te ocurra tocarla!  
>-INSOLENTE! –le grita furioso seguido de lanzar su puño cerrado contra Oviblion, el cual, al instante suelta la lanza y pone sus dos manos frente a el deteniendo el puño del dragón- <em>pero que?! <em> -piensa soprendido-  
>Ovi: grrrr… nunca… me… SUBESTIMES! –grita furioso, seguido de darle la vuelta al puño del dragón, torciéndole el brazo-<br>-GAH! ESTUPIDO ENGENDRO! *le lanza otro fuerte golpe al perro, el cual, sin alcanzar a reaccionar, recibe el golpe siendo lanzado hacia atrás, empujando consigo a la pomeranian* eres muy fuerte para ser un mortal…  
>Ovi: gaah…. *se levanta viéndosele una línea de sangre saliéndole de la frente* y-yo…. Aahh…<br>Serray: *se para junto a Oviblion* estas bien?  
>Ovi: heh… yo no soy un mortal… *se aleja de Serray caminando hacia el dragón, seguido de empezar a correr* Y A MI ME VAS A RESPETAR! –le grita furioso saltando contra el dragón tratando de darle una patada-<br>-YA! –grita furioso el dragón, tomando posición de firmes, mientras que con su cola le da un fuerte golpe a Oviblion estrellándolo contra el suelo-  
>Ovi: GAH! *cae al suelo con fuerzas, quedando recostado pecho tierra y respirando con dificultad*<br>- *camina hacia Oviblion parándose junto a el, sin dejar de observar a los demás presentes, quienes solo observaban con gran terror* si tanto es tu deseo de entrar… -le dice a Oviblion con un tono frio y sin sentimiento, seguido de verlo como intenta levantarse- muerto…. Debes de estar… *levanta su pie pisando a Oviblion en la espalda*  
>Ovi: GAAH! –grita con fuerzas por el dolor-<br>Tarot: NO! SUELTALO! –empieza a gritarle desesperada, empezando a correr hacia el-  
>Aaron: NO! *agarra a Tarot* no te acerques!<br>Tarot: lo esta lastimando! –le dice con lagrimas en los ojos volteando a ver Aaron- no puedo permitir que… *voltea hacia el frente de nuevo, viendo la lanza del dragón junto al cuello de Oviblion, quedándose callada al instante*  
>-y eso… se puede arreglar… jeje… -le empieza a decir con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, seguido de empezar a hacer presión contra el suelo clavándole lentamente la hoja de su arma en el cuello de Oviblion, empezando a cortarle poco a poco el cuello-<br>Ovi: GAAAHH!  
>insanity: GYAAAA! –otro grito, mas fuerte que el de Oviblion, se deja escuchar en el lugar, seguido de que del pequeño ryan, saliera a gran velocidad el espectro insanity, corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el gran dragón con sus dos sierras preparadas-<br>-huh? GAH! *exclama sorprendido el dragón, seguido de saltar hacia atrás alejándose de Oviblion y evadiendo las armas del espectro*ESTUPIDO INSOLENTE! –le grita furioso a insanity, seguido de con la parte trasera de su lanza golpear cada brazo del espectro, dejándole indefenso unos instantes, para después, girar su alabarda y clavársela en el pecho levantándolo en el aire- hehe… *ve las sierras caer al suelo* parece que también eras mortal no? –dice con cierto orgullo al ver sin movimiento al espectro- _huh?_  
>insanity: grrr…. *gruñé débilmente*<br>-_pero que rayos!_ *exclama sorprendido al escuchar la respiración atrofiada del espectro, segiudo de ver como sus aros comenzaban a tornarse rojos rápidamente* _q-que rayos es esta cosa? _–se pregunta a si mismo un tanto atemorizado-  
>insanity: GYAAAA! –grita nuevamente con gran fuerza, seguido de que con sus patas tomara la alabarda del dragón, y con gran ansia y fuerza, empezara a tirar de ella clavándosela mas, atravezandose el cuerpo con ella y avanzar acercándose al dragón-<br>-PERO QUE DIABLOS?! –grita aterrado el dragón al verlo actuar asi-  
>insanity: GAAAHH! –grita con furia el espectro al estar cercas del dragón, seguido de levantar su brazo derecho apareciendo otra sierra hecha de sombras ya encendida en su pata, para después atacar al dragón con ella-<br>-GAAH! *arroja la alabarda con el espectro hacia atrás, seguido de retroceder dando un salto rápidamente*  
>Aaron: <em>p-por dios!.. el… eso! <em>–pensaba aterrado al ver lo que acababa de pasar-  
>insanity: grrr… GAAAAHH! –grita nuevamente con furia el espectro, mientras con su sierra cortaba la alabarda en su pecho, partiéndola en dos, seguido de ponerse de pie y dejar la mitad enterrada en su cuerpo caer al suelo detrás de el-<br>-_ p-pero que rayos… es esa cosa?! _–se pregunta a si mismo aterrado el dragón, al ver sin ningúna herida al espectro furioso-  
>Ovi: *se levanta, cubriéndose la herida en su cuello* esa cosa… es… lo que nos enseñá… a no sentir miedo jamas…<br>-_que dijo?!_ –se pregunta a si mismo confundido y aun aterrado el dragón, a la vez que volteaba a ver a Oviblion y a los demás, notando como todos lo miraban con gran calma-_ sentir…. Miedo?_  
>insanity: GYAAAA! -grita de nuevo con furia el espectro, empezando a correr hacia el dragón arrastrando sus sierras encendidas y trabajando por el suelo, levantando un rastro de sangre detrás de el con ellas-<br>-GAH! _Hora de trabajar compañeros!_ –piensa aterrado el dragón, tomando un gran bocado de aire, seguido de abrir nuevamente el hocico lanzando una gran bola de fuego al aire, generando luz en lo que parecía el techo, dejando ver a una gran cantidad de dragones con armadura colgando de el- GAH! *salta hacia atrás evitando la sierra del espectro, la cual cae en el suelo clavándose completamente*  
>Serray: *voltea a ver la bola de fuego viendo a todos los dragones del techo, observando como todos empiezan a abrir sus alas y empiezan a volar hacia ellos* gah!.. .chicos tenemos problemas! –dice ya con cierto temor el joven humano-<br>Ovi: no tienes que decírmelo ami… CORRAN! –grita molesto el perro dando la orden, la cual, todos siguieron al instante, empezando a correr desesperados-  
>insanity: *ataca nuevamente al dragón con su otra sierra, alcanzando a hacerle una herida en el estomago al dragón, seguido de aparecer otra sierra en su otra pata, girando rápidamente y lanzando la sierra contra el dragón clavándosela en el estomago, para luego saltar contra el tirándolo al suelo, clavando su otra sierra en el suelo junto al cuello del dragón* grrr… GAAAAHH! -grita con furia el espectro, seguido de tomar de distinta manera ambas sierras, acelerándolas y dando un giro completo sobre si mismo, haciendo un circulo en el suelo con sus sierras, cortándole la cabeza al dragón y partiéndolo por la mitad en ese instante, seguido voltea a ver a los demás corriendo- grrrr…GAH!–grita nuevamente empezando a correr hacia ellos arrastrando sus sierras-<br>Kenny: GAAHH AQUÍ VIENE! –grita aterrado, al escuchar las sierras del espectro acercándose rápidamente-  
>Ovi: OLVIDENSE DE EL… SIGUAN CORRIENDO!<br>Paris: AHHHH! –grita aterrada y a punto de llorar mientras corría, para momentos después, tropesar y caer al suelo-  
>Aaron: PARIS NO! –grita aterrado, seguido de detenerse y correr hacia ella levantándola-<br>insanity: GYAAAA! –les grita nuevamente, dando un gran salto contra ellos levantando ambas sierras-  
>-GAAAHH!–grita uno de los dragones que volaba hacia ellos, pateando al espectro hacia aun lado alejándolo- NO TE LO PERDONARE JAMAS!–grita furioso el dragón, seguido de correr hacia el espectro que se encontraba levantándose, ignorando completamente a Paris y a Aaron-<br>Aaron:_ ahora!_ –piensa desesperado, levantando a Paris en brazos y empezando a correr rápidamente, alcanzando al resto del grupo- A DONDE OVIBLION?!  
>Ovi: *voltea hacia atrás para observar si alguien les sigue, notando ya la ausencia total de los dragones* aahh!... alto! –da la orden, deteniéndose inmediatamente al igual que el resto- parece que ya no nos siguen…. –dice un tanto cansado, respirando agitado-<br>Tarot: *voltea a todos lados* asi parece… *ve a Oviblion por la espalda, notando su herida y una gran mancha de sangre* _hay dios!_ –piensa aterrada, seguido de bajar su mochila y sacar unos vendajes de ella-  
>Kenny: que rayos fue eso?!<br>Ovi: son… GAH! *exclama asustado, seguido de caer al suelo sentado* que haces Tarot?!  
>Tarot: no te muevas… -le dice preocupada, poniéndole las vendas a Oviblion alrededor de su cuello- no… porfavor.. no… gaah… -le empieza a decir cada vez mas desesperada, empezando a dejar caer grandes lagrimas de tristeza-<br>Ovi: *siente una de las lagrimas de Tarot caerle en el hombro* _huh?_ *voltea a verla llorando* eehh… oye… -le dice un tanto nervioso, llamando la atención de la pomeranian, quien rápidamente abre los ojos viéndolo- emm… esta… *voltea a ver hacia el piso delante de el* esta… un poco incomodo aquí… *se señala el cuello en una parte donde tenia el vendaje mal puesto*  
>Tarot: … *se lo quita y vuelve a poner, seguido de cortar las vendas y asegurarlas*<br>Ovi: *se pone de pie, dándose la vuelta y abrazando a Tarot* _gracias… y lo siento…._ –le dice al oído, seguido de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, y esta, sin decir nada, lo abraza, empezando a llorar desesperada sobre su hombro-  
>Kenny: *se acerca a ellos* eehh… no quisiera molestarles.. pero unos dragones piscopatas nos estaban persiguiendo! –les empieza a decir igual de desesperado-<br>Ovi: esos ''dragones psicopatas'' están haciendo lo correcto…. –le dice tranquilo, sin romper el abrazo con Tarot- ellos son guardianes… cuidan las entradas y salidas que hay entre el infierno, el limbo, el paraíso y el mundo de los vivos… lo que entra aquí… aquí se queda.. ese es su lema y su misión…  
>Serray: y… eso que quiere decir?<br>Ovi: significa.. que si entramos al infierno… jamas podremos salir….  
>-QUE?!–exclaman todos al unísono-<br>Ovi: ellos se encargan de que todas las almas condenadas se queden aquí… si una trata de escapar, la atrapan y la regresan… si un vivo llega aquí… su deber es asesinarlo… y encerrarlo en el infierno por el resto de la eternidad… -al decir esas palabras, Tarot lo abraza con mas fuerza-_ gah!..._ claro de que… a nosotros no nos aran nada….  
>Paris: como puedes estar tan seguro?<br>Ovi: *aparta un poco a Tarot, seguido de darle un tierno beso en la nariz* porque nosotros venimos aquí a sacar unas almas inocentes… tenemos una misión… y sin importar que.. la vamos a cumplir… *pone su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de Tarot, jalándola hacia el, volteando a ver al resto del grupo* encontraremos a nuestros amigos… y saldremos de este sitio… con vida… -les dice a todos alegre, con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro animando al resto del grupo-

_Sabias palabras de un buen líder…es una lastima, que ellos confíen tanto en el…  
>mientras tanto, perdido en alguno de los niveles del infierno.. se ve a un Pegaso, de pelaje azul celeste, con la mitad trasera de su cuerpo bañado en sangre, sentado junto a un gran pozo, viendo hacia abajo…<em>

-tranquilo… amigo…. Saldremos de esta…. Buscare la manera de sacarte…. Lo prometo… -dice con una voz un tanto cortada, sin dejar de ver hacia dentro del pozo y sin moverse de su lugar- todo estará bien… todo… estará… bien…


	5. primer baile, danza de sombras

_El __grupo, después de las palabras dichas por Oviblion, empezó a avanzar nuevamente con un poco mas de confianza, pero aun con el temor de que los guardianes los alcanzaran, mas ninguno de ellos, se había preguntado el porque nadie iba tras ellos…  
>mientras tanto, ya a la distancia de ellos, los guardianes se encontraban ocupados con ''cierta'' criatura….<em>

-MALDITA SEA QUE ACASO ESA COSA NO SE MUERE?! –grito desesperado y furioso uno de los guardianes que se encontraba peleando contra aquel ser desquiciado-  
>insanity: GAAH! *salta de nuevo contra otro de los guardias queriendo golpearle con amabas cierras, mas este alcanza a saltar hacia aun lado evadiendole*<br>-WHOA!.. no tengo idea, pero algo… GAH! –decia aterrado el guardian, seguido de gritar de dolor al ser alcanzado por una de las cierras del umbreon, empezando a atravezarle la cintura-  
>-MALDITA PORQUERIA, MUERETE! –le empezó a gritar furioso otro de los dragones, seguido de saltar contra el espectro, clavándole su lanza en la cabeza y llevándolo hasta el suelo, obligándole a soltar la cierra pegada a la cintura del otro dragón- todo… acabo? –se pregunto a si mismo dudoso el guardia-<br>-GAAHH!  
>-huh?! *el guardia que sujetaba contra el suelo al espectro levanta un poco la cabeza, solo para ver como la cierra continuaba su camino por la cintura de su compañero* PERO QUE DIABLOS! –grito aterrado, mas sin alcanzar a reaccionar, al momento en que la cierra termino de cortar la cintura de su compañero, girando rápidamente hacia el, cortándole la garganta en cuestión de segundos-<p>

_en ese momento, todos los guardianes de alrededor empezaron a ver con sumo terror como ambas cierras se mantenían a flote por si solas, como si algo las sujetara, segundos después, todos presenciaron como la criatura en el suelo, empezaba a levantarse lentamente, seguido de, al estar de pie, arrancarse la lanza de la cabeza quitando con ella una parte de su cráneo, el cual, rápidamente empezaba a regenerarse, mientras todos miraban con terror dicha escena, el umbreon simplemente camino a sus cierras y las tomaba de nuevo.  
>mientras tanto, varios metros encima de ellos…<em>

-_heh… realmente interesante… _ -pensaba con cierta alegría, una voz femenina, proveniente de una guardiana que volaba sobre ellos- _conque ese es el secreto de tu inmortalidad eehh? … heh… los tienes a ellos besando el suelo mientras tu te mantienes paciente observando…_ -se decía a si misma aquella voz, mientras miraba como los demás guardianes empezaban a morir cada vez mas rápidamente- _ovio nadie se dara cuenta…. Están tan cercas de ti, que nunca te verán.. heh… pero yo… _ *empieza a observar las flamas alrededor del espectro, notando como estas son movidas por un ligero viento hacia la derecha de el* ahora! –exclama en voz baja la voz aquella, seguido de volar rápidamente hacia ellos, y al llegar, dar un fuerte gancho al aire, justo detrás de uno de los guardianes-  
>-huh? –exclama el dragón confundido, al sentir pasar cercas de el un fuerte golpe, seguido de girar la cabeza viendo hacia atrás de el- gah! .. c-capitana! –exclama sorprendido el dragón, al observar detrás de el a una dragona, de piel rosa, con el pecho y vientre color negros, teniendo una larga cabellera dorada y suelta-<br>-como que porque idiota? Te iban a matar! –le contesto molesta la dragona-  
>-<em>m-matar! <em> -se pregunto a si mismo confundido el guardian, seguido de voltear a ver hacia adelante nuevamente, observando como la criatura de aros rojos se encontraba totalmente quieta, ya sin notarse siquiera su respirar- _ahora que le pasa? HUH?!_ –exclama sorprendido el dragón al ver como el espectro empezaba a desvanecerse como humo-  
>insanity: g-gaahh… -empieza a exclamar adolorido el umbreon-<br>-huh? *exclaman los guardias confundidos, volteando a verle, viéndolo en el suelo a unos metros de ellos, econtrandose ahora con su aspecto normal y sus aros azules*  
>-como rayos llego ahí?! –pregunto el guardian frente a la dragona sorprendido-<br>-los estuvo engañando todo este tiempo idiota… por eso no podían matarle… -le dijo un tanto molesta-  
>-en… engañando? –pregunto confundido el dragón, seguido de ver como la dragona empezaba a caminar hacia el umbreon- c-capitana?<br>-reaper… tu, zach y los demás.. vallan a buscar a los demás intrusos… yo me encargare de este…  
>reaper: esta segura capitana?<br>-estas cuestionándome? –le volvió a decir molesta, sin dejar de observar al umbreon-  
>reaper: … n-no señora… -dice temeroso el dragón, seguido de voltear a ver a sus compañeros restantes- <em>eramos mil guardianes… como.. es que ahora somos tan pocos? –<em>se pregunta a si mismo, sorprendido y triste el dragón, al ver únicamente a 6 compañéros suyos aun de pie- si no hay de otra… ZACH, GRIM, NOVA, SEATH, SIF, JACOB… -les empezó a gritar nombrando a los dragones presentes-  
>-huh? –exclamaron al unísono-<br>reaper: tenemos una misión! –les dice molesto, empezando a correr hacia ellos- VAMOS POR LOS INTRUSOS! –les dice aun molesto, empezando a correr junto con ellos-  
>insanity: huh?! –exclama sorprendido el umbreon, seguido de voltear a verles- <em>ustedes no iran a ningún lado! –<em>se dijo a si mismo molesto, seguido de levantar su brazo y tomar nuevamente su aspecto de espectro, con sus flameantes aros rojos, seguido de empezar a correr a gran velocidad hacia el frente de ellos-  
>zach: huh? *voltea hacia su derecha el dragón de escamas azules, viendo como aquel espectro corría hacia ellos* AQUÍ VIENE! –les grita a sus demás compañeros-<br>-huh?! –exclaman todos al unísono volteando a ver a insanity, seguido de tomar su pose defensiva nuevamente-  
>-USTEDES SIGAN CORRIENDO! –les grito furiosa la dragona, seguido de dar otro fuerte golpe al aire a unos metros de donde se encontraba, apareciendo de un momento al otro a insanity, lanzándolo volando unos metros en dirección opuesta, y viéndose como el espectro flameante se desvanecia en el aire-<br>reaper: s-SI CAPITANA! –le contesto el dragón negro con rojo, seguido de empezar a correr nuevamente con sus demás compañeros, alejándose del lugar y llendo en busca de Oviblion y los demás-  
>-muy bien pequeño insecto… -le empieza a decir agresiva la dragona a insanity, quien apenas empezaba a levantarse- crees que puedes venir aquí a engañar y asesinar a mi equipo sin tener un castigo?<br>insanity: g-gaahh… -exclama adolorido el umbreon, poniéndose de pie y volteando a ver a la dragona, notándosele una herida sangrante en la ceja derecha- n-no te metas… en lo que no.. te importa! –le empieza a decir molesto el umbreon-  
>-que no me importa? …. CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA! –le grita molesta la dragona deteniéndose a unos metros de el- acabas de asesinar a casi todo el equipo de guardianes que tenia cuidando esta maldita entrada animal!<br>insanity: grrr.. *se pone de pie nuevamente, empezando a formar nuevamente las cierras en sus manos* y tu crees… que eso ami me importa?! Tengo una misión y no me ire de aquí hasta cumplirla!  
>- humm… *la dragona ve las cierras* y tu crees que eso me atemoriza? –le dice calmada sin dejar de verle seria-<br>insanity: _huh?!  
><em>-deja me presento… mi nombre es Lucia, capitana de guardianes…mi trabajo es entrenar a los demonios que serán resusitados para proteger las distintas puertas que conectan el infierno con cualquier otro mundo… y en el caso de los seres vivos... –le empieza a decir cada vez con un tono mas serio y molesto, empezando a correrle una línea de sangre por el brazo, hasta llegar a su mano- como tu, que invaden este lugar… *empieza a caminar hacia el umbreon nuevamente, mientras la sangre en su mano empezaba a acumularse formando el mango de una espada, seguido de empezar a tomar forma completa de una espada curva* soy su verdugo… *la sangre, ya formada completamente la espada, cae al suelo rápidamente, dejando ver en la mano de la dragona una espada curva, con el lomo de la espada formado por 3 huesos en forma de colmillos, con la hoja color negro , y el filo color rojo, teniendo la hoja de la espada un relieve similar al de la carne desgarrada, y la hoja, teniendo una apariencia similar al de un hueso, mientras que en la punta de la espada, se encontraba una gota de sangre, siempre callendo* y mi nombre… su ultimo aliento.. –le dice atemorizante la dragona, ya encontrándose parada frente al umbreon-  
>insanity: *la ve, seguido de dar una ligera sonrisa confiada* heh.. en ese caso…. Bailemos un poco… -le dice confiado, seguido de rápidamente tomar su apariencia flamenate- GYAAAAHH! –grita furioso, seguido de dar un salto hacia atrás, tomando pose defensiva-<br>Lucia: ja… crees ke me engañáras?! –le dice molesta, poniendo su espada junto a ella, empezando a generar chispas- AMI NO ME VERAS LA CARA! –le grita furiosa, girándose y dando un golpe al aire detrás de ella-

_Al momento de dar el golpe, insanity hace presencia detrás de ella, viéndose igual en su aspecto flameante, sosteniendo el puño de Lucia con la frente y manteniendo ambas cierras andando, chocando contra la espada de la dragona.  
>asi estuvieron ambos unos instantes, sin moverse un centímetro de sus lugares, hasta que finalmente, un sonido obligo a la dragona a moverse…<em>

-GYAAAA! –se escucho un fuerte grito agresivo, acercándose a la espalda de la dragona-  
>Lucia: huh?! –exclama sorprendida, seguido de girar un poco la cabeza, viendo como el otro espectro que estaba parado a unos metros empezaba a correr hacia ella, arrastrando ambas cierras dañando el suelo- <em>pero que diablos?! <em> -se dijo a si misma sorprendida al ver el daño en el suelo-  
>insanity: acaso creiste… que todo eran ilusiones? –le empieza a decir con voz ronca y agresiva, seguido de patear a la dragona en el estomago haciéndola retroceder, mientras el da un salto hacia atrás- PUES ESTO ES REAL! –le grita furioso, seguido de verse como sale corriendo en 3 direcciones distintas, mas aparte, viéndosele aun parado en su mismo sitio-<br>Lucia: *voltea a su alrededor, encontrándose rodeada por el mismo espectro repetidas veces* _5?... *_voltea a ver el que corrió hacia ella, observándolo quieto entre otros dos clones* _el venia dañando el suelo… _ *vuelve a voltear al que estaba frente a el, viéndole una herida en la frente, que era donde había recibido el golpe*_y a el lo pude tocar.. pero.._ *voltea a su alrededor* _ellos… serán también reales? –_se pregunto a si misma nerviosa la dragona, empuñando con fuerza su espada, lista para luchar-

_no paso mucho tiempo antes de que uno de los espectros se abalanzara en contra de la dragona, corriendo hacia su espalda a gran velocidad, y al estar cercas de ella, atacarle con furia.  
>la dragona, con un ligero movimiento de su mano, hizo girar su espada, empuñándola alrevez y levantándola un poco, justo en tiempo para detener las cierras del espectro que había corrido hacia ella, mas sin dejar de notar, como el resto de ellos también empezaban a abalanzarse en su contra.<br>sin perder tiempo, Lucia extendió su ala un poco para apartar al espectro que estaba detrás de ella, y asi, poder mover su espada, solo para repeler una cierra que se encontraba de frente a ella, seguido de agacharse y patear a otro espectro que la intentaba atacar, para asi, continuamente estar evadiendo ataques de los clones del umbreon, hasta que finalmente, ya con ligeros rasguños que alcanzaron a hacerle las cierras, su pasiencia se agoto…_

Lucia: YA BASTA! –grito furiosa, la dragona, extendiendo con fuerzas sus grandes alas, acompañadas de una fuerte corriente de aire, causando que aquellos clones, cayeran al suelo de espaldas- YA ME TIENES ARTA! –volvio a gritar furiosa la dragona, dando una fuerte aleteada, impulsándose a gran velocidad hacia los espectros aun en el suelo-  
>insanity: gaah.. *se empieza a levantar un poco mas aprisa uno de los espectros, volteando hacia adelante viendo a la dragona avanzando hacia el* WHOA! –exclama aterrado, saltando hacia aun lado evadiendo a la dragona, mientras esta pasa a gran velocidad junto a el arrastrando su espada en el suelo, cortando al instante los otros espectros y desvaneciendolos- maldita.. loca…. –decia un tanto nervioso el umbreon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente-<br>Lucia: gaah! *se detiene de volar a unos metros de insanity, quedando parada frente al cuerpo sin vida de otro de los dragones* nunca…. Aahh… me hagas enfurecer… -le empieza a decir con la voz entrecortada-  
>insanity: <em>huh?<em>  
>Lucia: porque nunca sabras… que tan lejos puedo llegar… -le empieza a decir mas molesta, volteando a verle sobre el hombro-<p>

_Esas palabras, no fueron mas que un reto para el umbreon, incitándolo a ponerse a la defensiva de nuevo.  
>estando ambos listos para pelear, la batalla se inicio mas rápidamente, siendo esta vez Lucia quien diera el primer paso, atacando con furia al espectro flameante de insanity, dando largos y consecutivos ataques hacia el intentando cortarle con su espada, mientras este, evadia tan rápido como podía el filo de esa letal espada.<br>despues de varios ataques constantes, la dragona Lucia dio un corte un tanto inusual, intentando empalar al umbreon con su espada, mas este, alcanzando a reaccionar, agachándose un poco para evadir la espada, seguido de girar un poco, pateando la garra de Lucia lejos de el, para pronto, aparecer otra de esas cierras de sombras en sus manos y lanzarlas contra el pecho de la dragona, mas esta, alcanzando a desviar el ataque usando su otra garra y su cola, para luego, patear a instanity en el pecho, separándose unos pasos el uno del otro…_

Lucia: eres un gran guerrero… -le dice tranquila, jadeando un poco-  
>insanity: grrr….<br>Lucia: huh? *ve al umbreon, notando como sus ojos vuelven a tornarse totalmente negros, asi como también empiezan a salirle manchas de sangre a modo de lagrimas*heh… otra vez con tus iluciones? –le dice burlona, seguido de ver como el espectro empezaba a correr hacia ella, formando ambas cierras en sus manos mientras corría- bueno… si no me contestaras… -le dice un tanto mas seria, poniéndose en pose defensiva, empezando a sujetar su espada como si fuera un cuchillo, lista para el ataque del umbreon-

_Al estar cercas, insanity rápidamente ataco a Lucia con ambas cierras, mas estas, dirigiéndose a la dragona por ambos lados de su cuerpo, obligándola a tomar una decisión espontanea, imprudente, pero a la vez, sabia y precisa…  
>extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados, la dragona toma con sus garras las navajas de las cierras, deteniendo ambas por completo al instante, obteniendo con ello, dos grandes cortadas en sus manos, causadas por el movimiento de la cierra antes de detenerlas, asi como también, dejándose vulnerable al haber soltado su arma.<br>la dragona, teniendo una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro, empezó a mostrar un gran terror, al ver como de la espalda del espectro que tenia enfrente, empezaba a formarse otro, cargando este, una peculiar cierra de doble hoja, con la cual, y sin tiempo a nada, ataco a Lucia, con un ataque descendente, un impacto seguro y letal…_

Insanity: grrr… _c-como… como rayos… es…._ –pensaba el umbreon, solo observando como caian varias gotas de sangre al suelo-_ como es…. Que sigue viva?!_ -se pregunto a si mismo desesperado, al ver como la dragona había movido su cabeza un poco, recibiendo el ataque del umbreon en el hombro izquierdo-  
>Lucia: grrr…. *empezaba a gruñir la dragona, seguido de levantar la mirada, para ver al umbreon* t-te dije… que no me hicieras…. ENOJAR! –grito furiosa la dragona, seguido de con su cola, tomar por la cintura a instanity-<p>

_Lucia, con gran fuerza, comenzó a apretar la cintura del umbreon, forzándolo a soltar su arma, asi como también desapareciendo la ilusión que estaba junto a el sujetando las cierras laterales, ya libre, la dragona solto las cuchillas que traía en las mano, para luego, y sin soltar a insanity, arrancarse del hombro la cierra doble, dejando ver una gran herida sangrante.  
>por la fuerza aplicada, insanity no podía parar de gritar por el dolor, al sentir como cada segundo que pasaba, sus huesos eran apretados mas y mas, llegando al punto de la desesperación, creando otra cierra eléctrica de sombras, solo para intentar cortarle la cola a la dragona, tal cosa, que jamas pudo conseguir, al estar la guardiana tan cercas de el, sujetándole los brazos con sus manos heridas y sujetándolo de la cintura con su cola.<br>con insanity sometido, Lucia levanto un poco a insanity, poniéndolo mas alto que ella, apretándole las muñecas con fuerza sobrenatural, empezando a pulverisarle los huesos, para luego, voltearle a ver con una mirada fría y sin alma…. Sonriéndole… dejando en claro el gusto que sentía, por escuchar sus gritos de dolor, para luego, y con esa misma sonrisa, decirle…_

Lucia: sabes porque soy la capitana? Heh… no es por tener mas diciplina y ser fuerte…. Solo es por mi gran amor, a los huesos rotos… *aprieta mas la cintura de insanity, dejando escuchar un fuerte quiebre proveniente de el*  
>insanity: GAAAHH! –grito con fuerzas el umbreon, volviendo a tomar su aspecto normal con aros azules, notándosele grandes lagrimas corriéndole el rostro-<br>Lucia: también… por el gran amor que le tengo… a los gritos de clemencia… -le dijo con voz fría y sin sentimientos, seguido de dar media vuelta rápido, lanzando a insanity contra el suelo con gran fuerza, y sin perder tiempo, dar un fuerte golpe con su brazo derecho sobre la cara del espectro, con fuerza tal, que el piso alrededor, se empezó a quebrar rápidamente, ocultándose ambos en una nube de vapor, que el propio suelo empezó a dejar salir-

_Cualquiera ubiera deseado, que todo terminara ahí…_


End file.
